Oiran
by Shigasu
Summary: A/U B/V. Bulma is a courtesan on Earth and has lived that way of life for five years.Find out what happens when Vegeta visits Earth for the first time and lays his eyes on Bulma. Will he only have her for one night or forever? Read on.*PART 3 UP!*
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own the television programme DBZ, nor the characters depicted in it. I do however own the plot line of this story, any plagerism commited with this fic will not be tolerated. I also give credit to the book I did my research from called 'Geisha of Gion-The Memoir of Mineko Iwasaki'. This book talks about traditional Japan and the struggle of on such Geisha called Mineko. I applaud her for taking time out to write this autobiography, against the Japanese tradition of keeping it private.  
  
A/N: Hi. Ok, I'm going to tell you about this fic and also give a little back ground history. This is an A/U one shot. A B/V romance which may be considered the cliche kind, but I tried to make it my own type of B/V. It is set when the Saiya-jins were supposed to arrive, and is in the technologically advaced stage of the century.  
  
Oiran in Japanese means 'Courtesan'. In old Japan, Oirans are completely different to what I am portraying here, so please do not get any ideas that this was the life of an Oiran and that they were prostituted by pimps, because they weren't. In fact there was an establishment in the Shimabara pleasure quarter of Kyoto. It used to be liscenced, where women known as 'oiran' and 'tayu' (courtesans, high-class prostitutes) were traded. But these women were also accomplished in the traditional arts as well.  
  
A young Oiran in Japan went through a ritual called a 'mizuage'. This meant that she would be ceremoniously 'deflowered' by a patron who had paid a large sum of money for the privelege. Oirans, as well as tayu, often worked under a contract where they were confined to the area until their period of servitude was over.  
  
My fic is not about this and I have only used the word for the story because it represented the word 'Courtesan'. This fic is based on Chikyuu- sei where the Saiya-jins are ordered by their King to take over the planet and set up a camp there. Find out what happens when Vegeta encounters our blue beauty. All that there is left to say, is that some of the characters may seem mildly out of character, but I tried very hard to keep them mostly in character.  
  
So join me as I take you through a whirlwind rollercoaster ride of emotions such as lust, power, anger and above all love.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, your faithful and dedicated writer;  
  
*Shigasu*  
  
N/B: 'Baraf' means 'Ice' in the Hindu language and is pronounced as 'Ber- ruff'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"GOKU! KRILLIN!!" Seventeen year old Bulma screamed from the depths of her soul as she hid behind the large boulder. She looked on in horror as her life long friends were engulfed in a gigantic bright yellow ball of energy. This was not new to her, she had seen many of these ki attacks in her life used by Goku, but never had she seen them used to destroy another life. She squinted as the intense light faded. Peeping out from behind the boulder, she looked at the giant crater that was left in the wake of the attack. Nothing else stirred within the deep crater. Bulma felt her heart break in two as the lonely dust particles swirled around her feet. Anger bubbled forth as she watched the Saiya-jins that killed her friends laugh. Without a second thought, she scrambled to her feet and ducked into the nearby forest. She ran with full force, choking back the scream that was forming in her throat. She knew what she had to do.  
  
She had to stay strong.  
  
Throwing a capsule in front of her, it exploded into a minature plane. Jumping in, she revved the engine and blasted off into the air, towards Capsule Corp. She had to get to her parents, had to make sure they were safe.  
  
The entire Z Senshi had been annhialated. Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chao-tzu were all gone.  
  
Now who would protect Chikyuu-sei?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A beautiful young, raven haired girl walked quickly through the streets of West City market, clutching a small vegetable package to her chest. The rain pelted down relentlessly in fat crystalline droplets. Troubled thoughts plagued her mind as she blindly made her way through the bustling crowd. It had been five years since the Saiya-jins had arrived and taken over the planet Chikyuu. The past five years had been nothing but a reign of terror for the people of Chikyuu-sei, not one of them safe from the Saiya-jins ever growing ferocious anger. They had come as unknown aliens to the planet and now stayed as fearful inhabitants, alongside the Chikyuu- jins. Or more like they stayed above Chikyuu-jins in hierachy, treating them as if they were dirt of the worst kind, on their home planet no less. For a reason that was unknown, the Saiya-jins had taken up camp on Chikyuu- sei, claiming it in the name of their home planet, Vegeta-sei.  
  
As thoughts ran through the young girl's mind, she bumped into a hard yet warm presence. She cried out as she stumbled backwards in a clumsy manner, falling to the ground.  
  
"Get up, peasant." A large burly Saiya-jin through gritted teeth.  
  
The young raven haired female felt herself being roughly yanked up from the ground. She grunted as an excruciating pain coursed through her arm. In a fit of rage she looked up at her Saiya-jin captor and fearlessly spat in his face. She was no longer able to to tolerate their inhumane actions. It was time to take a stand. "Saiya-jin scum!" She cried out.  
  
Admist the chaos a large, mostly Chikyuu-jin crowd had gathered around the pair, causing them to be entrapped within the confines of their bodies. They all watched intently at the young girl who had dared to speak out against the Saiya-jin. Each one feared for her life, but none dared to intervene for fear of being killed. People were selfish after all, and though they were ashamed of their selfishness, their own presedence and safety came over that of the young girl's.  
  
Another Saiya-jin warrior that had been watching, spoke outlandishly in the uncomfortable silence that had formed, "Teach that worthless piece of shit a lesson!"  
  
The Saiya-jin's skin colour changed from olive to an angry red hue as he gazed at the defiant young girl's face. Upon hearing his fellow Saiya- jin's plea, a smirk spread across his cruel features. He slowly wiped away the spit that was glistening on his cheek. Without hesitation he lifted the palm of his right hand, forming an energy blast in the center and shot at her square in the chest. The warrior snorted as he watched her fall to the ground as though she were made of nothing but a fragile feather being burned. In his fit of rage he kicked her already lifeless form and spoke out to the crowd of spectators that were watching in hidden fear.  
  
"Make this known: You worthless Chikyuu-jins are nothing but slaves and peasants. You cannot begin to imagine the power we Saiya-jins have over you! Insubbordination will not be tolerated and shall be dealt with harsh punishment, make sure you think before you act." Chuckling evilly at the shocked faces around him, he continued to make his way towards the Saiya- jin camp.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma sighed as she watched yet another innocent citizen of West City being killed at the hands of the ruthless Saiya-jins, this time a young raven haired girl. A tear formed in the corner of her eye as she knew she could not help the poor young girl. But the tear refused to fall, she was all cried out and there were no more tears for her to shed. Was there no end to this nightmare? The contemplative thought and rhetorical question could not be answered, but she knew this living nightmare would never end.  
  
She looked up in annoyance at the rain that was still escaping from the saturated clouds. Irritated by her life and current state of the planet, she roughly pulled the hood of her cloak around her pretty face tightly, hiding herself from her fellow Chikyuu-jins. How could she, a genius scientist, renowned throughout the whole of West City and even the world, be diminished to an... Oiran. A simple, mere, courtesan. Her job? To give pleasure to the Saiya-jin bastards that had claimed Chikyuu-sei as their own. It revolted her to do it, but it could not be helped. One day, she thought, one day she would pay those moronic Saiya-jins back, kick them hard in the balls and laugh in their faces as she did so.  
  
But who was she kidding? Even though she was trying her darndest to do something, nothing was working. Nothing. There was nothing she could do. She had limited Capsule Corp. supplies and even her intelligent mind could not think of a way out of this life.  
  
She had lost everything when the Saiya-jins had arrived. Her home, her status, her power, and more importantly, she had lost the things she had held dear to her the most. Her parents and her friends. When she reached her home, she found her parents already dead. Without knowing what to do, she fled.  
  
It had been five years since the Saiya-jins had invaded the planet, and in those five years they had managed to destroy anything and everything they could get their hands on. There was only one word to describe them. Barbarians. It was as if they did not know how to be civilized nor had a decent bone in their bodies. True, they had the anatomy of humans but as far as Bulma was concerned, they were monsters and they behaved as such.  
  
It was not as if Chikyuu-sei didn't retaliate. In fact, when the Saiya- jins had arrived, her best friend Goku had fought them, as did many other fighters known as the Z Senshi. A group of the world's best fighters and even they had been defeated by the Saiya-jins. What had come as a shock and blow was the news that Goku himself was a Saiya-jin. How could someone so kind and gentle be one of those barbaric loons? It was beyond comprehension. But the worst news was not being able to change the situation by using the Dragonballs, seven mystical orange balls that granted one wish, because the death of Kami meant no Dragonballs. Because of this, Chikyuu-sei had been reduced to nothing. She had been reduced to nothing. Now she had no one to turn to, all of her friends had withered away or had been killed by the Saiya-jins. The only way that she was managing to stay alive was through being an Oiran.  
  
The bitter thoughts she was having faded as she neared the lights of the large Inn located on the edge of West City, which had previously been a night club Bulma had visited many times. It seemed as though the Saiya- jins had turned this technologically advanced planet back into the way it was two centuries ago. The frown from her face faded. Putting on her game face, she made her mind numb to her surroundings and placed a seductive smile on her face. She figured that she couldn't complain. After all she had a job, earned a living and was well fed. But most of all, Saiya-jins loved the Oiran's of West City and never dared to lift a finger to hurt them, it was almost childish as it was pathetic. Bulma thought that they did not have much entertainment on their own planet, and that is why they favoured the Oiran's.  
  
Or maybe it was because the female Saiya-jins of Vegeta-sei were butt ugly. Who knew? Either way, she knew she was protected.  
  
*****  
  
The harsh strobe lights of the Inn scalded her sight. Gritting her teeth in vain, she clutched her dark blue cloak to her chest and manuvered her way through the crowded Inn, which mostly consisted of Saiya-jin warriors, apart from a few male Chikyuu-jin bartenders. The raucous laughter caused by the Saiya-jins was enough to make Bulma scream in frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of an extremely large Saiya-jin keel over from the excess alcohol he had consumed. She stifled an evil smile, noticing that Saiya-jins didn't normally get drunk and even if they did, it was after they had consumed fifty times more than the average Chikyuu-jin.  
  
"It's about time! That over grown ape should have been out cold hours ago. He's been stuffing himself full of beer since six this evening." A voice whispered conspiritorally into her ear.  
  
Bulma let a sigh pass through her lips. "You think maybe they get a kick out of being drunk?" She whispered back, equally making sure no one heard their conversation.  
  
Her female friend who was a fellow Oiran, Kira, wrinkled her nose mockingly. With her free hand, she smoothed out the overly short skirt she was wearing that continually rode up her thighs. Frowning, she pulled at the thin straps of her bikini top. Why in Kami's name did everything have to be short and tight? "Then they truly are a worthless bunch of monkeys. Why can't they just go back to their own home planet and fuck their own species." She moved the tray full of drinks to her right side, sighing in contempt.  
  
Bulma put a finger to her lips, "Shh. You don't want them to hear you, do you? As for the continuous orgy sessions they seem to have, it's quite fascinating don't you think?" The hint of sarcasm in her voice could not be missed. Her eyes twinkled cruelly, "Besides, some of them have very large assests." The cerulean orbs danced merrily. This tidbit bit of girl talk had lightened her mood considerably and she felt ready to take on anything.  
  
Kira promptly burst out laughing, "That will be the day! Besides, I'll take an intelligent Chikyuu-jin man over the Saiya-jins' overly 'big assests' anyday! These Saiya-jins don't know left from right." She winked, turning her back on Bulma as she dived into the thirsty crowd of Saiya-jins.  
  
Bulma watched her go, amusement etched into her face. Kira always made her feel better. In the past year they had formed a close friendship with one another, relaying all kinds of news to each other. Good and bad. Had it not been for Kira, Bulma would have lost her true identity completely. They found themselves sticking together through thick and thin. She admired the tall, older brunette woman that had fearlessy befriended her. She had taken Bulma under her wing, and now Bulma was a little less fearful of what life had in store for her. Maybe Kira's daring attitude was beginning to rub off a little on Bulma? Whatever the case was, she was glad to have made friends at the Inn. Most of the girls were Oirans, just trying to survive. If it hadn't been for the Saiya-jins, Bulma was sure that they would have been a bunch of great girls. Of course the hardships of life had forced them to lead this life of misery, but in between the sadness each girl felt, they each had someone to turn to which wasn't so bad in the end.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Your late!" A rowdy red haired girl cried out from behind the counter.  
  
Bulma pulled away her indigo cloak, revealing a flirtatious and skimpy outfit. Upon noticing, the Saiya-jins warriors whistled and hooted in apreciation. Ruffling her curly blue tresses, she pulled at the hem of the low cut black silk and guaze dress. "Sorry Yaeko! I got held up. What's going down tonight?"  
  
Yaeko tilted her head an sighed, "Not sure, you'll have to talk to Toshio, he's in the back." Spinning the beer bottle in her hand, she slammed it down on the counter and took the money from the Saiya-jin warrior that was gawking at the blue haired wonder.  
  
Bulma blushed, noticing him staring. A chill ran down her spine, it was as though someone was boring their eyes into her back. Turning around, she looked expectantly into the crowd. Her eyes traveled up to the VIP section that was on the floor above but not hidden from view, searching for the unexpected. She didn't know what it was, but an odd feeling came over her as she watched the elite Saiya-jin warriors crowded around someone, jostling one another in a sparring manner. When she couldn't find any thing, she nodded at the loud red head and ducked under the counter of the bar, making her way to back of the Inn through the bar. Manuvering her way through the long thin hallway, she stopped in front of Toshio's office and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Enter," the muffled voice behind the door sounded edgy.  
  
Bulma stepped into the small, dingy and dimly lit office. "Is everything ok?" She asked in concern, wondering why the small man looked on edge.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Just tired that's all." The mustache on the small man twitched in agitation.  
  
Standing awkwardly in front of the desk she noticed the minature man's apprehension. Bulma folded her arms across her chest unconciously. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes!" He snapped, face falling as he saw the hurt look on the beautiful blue haired woman. "Sorry. Anyway, it's a good thing you're here."  
  
"Why? What ya got for me tonight Toshio? It better not be another love sick fool." It was her turn to snap. She was tired of the constant requests made for her by the unaccountable Saiya-jins, insisting that they take her as their 'mate', whatever that was.  
  
"Nope," he shook his head at the list. "It's a warrior, goes by the name of Turles. An elite warrior too, paying big bucks for you to accompany him in the VIP lounge and then afterwards... Well you know what I'm talking about."  
  
She rolled her eyes and held out the palm of her hand. Toshio simply placed a single white circular, powdery pill which she took obligingly. This pill made sure that whatever happened that night would remain hazy, like a dream. It was one of Bulma's creations. Ever since she had concocted it from her limited supplies, each girl had been found popping the little pill every evening before they were asked to carry the job. It was quite ingenius actually and as a result of this, Bulma never got the feeling of dirtiness she had felt the first morning she had woken up from her 'job'. She took and extra pill from Toshio, this one would be given to the warrior secretly so that they would not remember which Oiran they were with. Their pill had enough chemicals in to knock out an ox, but the Saiya- jins only seemed to have hazy memories of their evening. In any case, it was a life saver. She called it the 'jolly' pill.  
  
Scowling, Bulma pulled the hem of the revealing black dress down again. "Do you think you have something a little more classy? You know, my kind of style."  
  
Toshio waved behind him and she went the the unusual oak cupboard. Swinging the doors open, she looked at the selection of 'back up' dresses. Tapping one finger against her cheek, she ran her other hand through the innumerable dresses that were hung carefully in the cupboard. Each dress had been donated by many of their generous customers who had enjoyed the Oirans' company, if they could remember anything. A pale blue, silky dress shone through the other colours. Pulling it out she inspected it carefully. The dress was short, resting above mid-calf and looked as though it would fit her snugly. There was a royal blue butterfly shape in the very low cut back, that had a long train of lavender gauze being extended from the butterly's pattered wings. It was the most beautiful dress Bulma had seen in her life. "When was this given?" She muttered, fingering the soft material.  
  
Toshio looked up as Bulma admired the dress, "That was actually given tonight. It is one of the best we have recieved, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, perfect." A long winded breath escaped her. One good thing about being an Oiran was the choice of clothes. Never had Bulma seen anything so pretty. "Who donated it?" She was just dying to find out.  
  
Toshio fiddled with the earing on his right ear and tried to refrain from telling her. Donations were done in private and the donater's name was not given out. Although a select few Oirans were told, but only so they could please the donator more at their next meeting and thank him for the generosity. Bulma certainly did not want to know who donated the dress, or she would never wear it and he was not going to let her deny herself of the pretty dress. "You know I can't tell you."  
  
"Fine!" She let out an irritated sigh and began stripping off the black dress that she felt so claustrophobic in. None of the girls had problems in being coy and modest around Toshio, for he would hardly given them a second glance. He was gay after all. As the dress slipped onto her curvy form, the luxurious material made Bulma feel like a Princess. Too bad that it may be ripped to shreds that very evening, there was no telling with the impatient Saiya-jin clients. "What did you say his name was again?"  
  
He looked up from his list of names, doing a double take. "Bulma, you look.. Beautiful." He found himself stuttering like a baffoon in her intimidating presence. She seemed like a goddess or angel that had fallen from the heavens.  
  
"Yeah yeah, cut your yapping pal. You know very well how you're on the other side of the line buster!"  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, "Ain't it the truth girlfriend." He snapped his fingers three times in a comical fashion, laughing. "His name is Turles, now please don't forget it!"  
  
A smile shone through her momentarily serious face. "Make sure you charge this Turles guy double the amount tonight." She swiftly exited the room, chuckling as she heard the chair slam on the floor. Crimping her hair, she walked through the passage that led to the VIP lounge.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta scowled at the females that were pawing at his armour and giggling. He despised these type of places, it was so beneath him. His temples began pounding in irritance, wondering when he was going to be able to leave this hell hole. He didn't know what possessed his father to make him come here. He used the excuse of 'Good Will'.  
  
Vegeta snorted, it was pathetic. Saiya-jins did not show any form of good will. If his father were honest with himself then he would realize that the all mighty King had fallen prey to the pretty faces in the Inn. It was true that Saiya-jin females on Vegeta-sei were not as attractive as the females of Chikyuu-sei, but at least they had fighting power. Not even the Chikyuu-jin males had any form of fighting power.  
  
There were only a select few that were skilled enough to defend themselves, and even they had failed to protect their planet. He wondered how he had been talked into attending this evening of festivity and why he had even set foot onto this worthless planet. Maybe the thought of beautiful females was too much for him to pass up. But he was yet to be impressed by anything he saw.  
  
Five years ago their Kingdom had invaded the planet of Chikyuu-sei and set up camp. This was so they could be nearer to the planet Barf. Baraf-sei was the home of the tyrant, Frieza. By moving nearer, Vegeta-sei had been able to hold themselves in strength and as war broke out, they demolished every part of Frieza's pathetic army. A long arduous battle ensued this, with Vegeta fighting Frieza with all his might.  
  
Training for the greater part of his life had paid off, because just when he thought that it wouldn't be possible to defeat the slimy bastard, Vegeta achieved the impossible. He had become the Legendary, a Super Saiya-jin. His life time goal had been achieved and in doing so, he defeated Frieza and had overthrown him as Emporer of the Universe.  
  
Now that there was no more wars about to come anytime soon, the King had asked the Saiya-jin warriors to move their camp out of Chikyuu-sei, but it seemed as though the warriors were having none of it. They had grown attatched to the planet, even the people and did not want to return to Vegeta-sei. So the King set about claiming Chikyuu-sei as an extended part of Vegeta-sei.  
  
Chikyuu-sei now belonged to the Saiya-jin King and soon the Prince would inherit his throne. Because of this, Vegeta's father had demanded that he set foot on Chikyuu-sei, as a visiting dignitary. This was to be Vegeta's first week spent on Chikyuu-sei in five years without battle on his mind and truth be told, he couldn't see what his people saw in the planet. For all he cared, it was just another worthless mud ball with a race that needed to be exterminated. The only thing the Chikyuu-jin people had to offer was their technology and Vegeta-sei had revtrieved and taken all of that from here anyway. So what was the point of being on this worthless piece of shit?  
  
As he sat next to his commanding officer, Nappa, rowdy jeers and whistles could be heard down below in the commoners' section. Looking down into the center of the extemely large Inn, he felt his breath catch in his throat.  
  
Standing at the bar was a female Chikyuu-jin, with blue hair. Even though this was what had caught his interest, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her curvy figure. She looked so fragile, yet strong at the same time thus becoming a complete oxymoron. His eyes brushed down her creamy bare back, raising an eyebrow at the style of dress.  
  
As he continued to look at her from behind, he could not begin to comprehend how she looked from the front. When she turned around slowly, his acute Saiya-jin vision focused on her features closely. He was glad that he was hidden by the shadows, for he did not know what he would do if she had seen him. Licking his parched lips, a lump formed in his throat as she looked up into the the first floor of the VIP section. It was almost as though her eyes were searching for him.  
  
That was what made his heart stop completely. The blazing cerulean eyes that peered up, curiously. He could see so much fire in those eyes, which seemed to be outweighed by the iciness in her gaze. Soft blue curls came around her face and the lighting of the Inn caused her to look like a reformed angel.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, not knowing what had gotten into him. It was as if she had put him under an intense spell already, with her inticing looks. Even her posture screamed out her attitude and inner strength. It was all too much for him to bear. Tearing his gaze away from the beauty, he continued to listen to the incessant babbling of his elite squad, adding a few of his own barbs in the process. But thoughts of the blue eyed female still lingered in the out skirts of his mind.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma climbed the steps through the back way, towards the first floor where the elite Saiya-jin were present. At least they were more cordial than some of the other Saiya-jins that were present on the ground floor. Holding the gauzy lavender train carefully in one hand, she stepped through the back door of the VIP lounge, hidden from the view of the warriors. They were all large and looked frightening, but Bulma had gotten used to it by now. She saw many female companions sitting with their clients, rubbing and touching, being shy and coy as they talked seductively into their ears. A smirk formed on her lips. By morning these girls would barely remember the names of their clients, let alone their faces, unless they tried hard to recall the memory. Which of course, none of them did.  
  
Taking a deep breath she looked around the room once more. Her eyes landed on a small man, sitting in the shadowed corner of room. A scowl was firmly planted on his face, but Bulma could tell how handsome and regal he looked in his clothing, he seemed to be carrying himself with an air of disdain. Even though he was considered small for his race, he was large for Chikyuu- jin proportions.  
  
The tanned muscles standing out dominantly from the loose blue gi he wore made him look more intimidating than many of the larger Saiya-jins sitting around him. The gravity defying hair made him look a little less frightning, but only slightly. What caught her attention the most was his eyes. They were Saiya-jin eyes, except for the depth of the onyx orbs. Finding herself being sucked into the black depths, even though he was not looking at her, she shook herself back to the present.  
  
She couldn't help but think that he would be much better looking if he was not wearing that scowl on his face. Smoothing the low cut dress down, she unwillingly took her gaze off of the mysterious Saiya-jin. "Get a grip Bulma." She scolded herself under her breath, once again searching the room.  
  
She didn't even know what this Turles fellow looked like. Grinding her teeth in frustration she weighed out her options. She could go ask the extremely loud and lewd part of the room which was on the right, or could go to the slightly more reserved Saiya-jins on the left. This was exactly where the handsome flame haired man sat. Bulma opted for the latter and confidently made her way to the table which seated four Saiya-jins and two female Oirans, sitting either side of the mysterious Saiya-jin she had not seen until that night. Where had he been hiding? And was he really supposed to be in this section of Inn. With her questions unanswered, she stood near the table and caught the eye of each Saiya-jin sitting there. They all seemed to eye her hungrily apart from the man that had caught Bulma's attention. He seemed to be masking his emotions better than the other three Saiya-jins he was acommpanied with.  
  
Bulma cleared her throat and flicked her hair back, sending a radiant smile at the three Saiya-jins staring at her. The one who showed no interest in her didn't deserve to be in her presence, let alone a smile from her. "Excuse me," her silky voice filtered through the silence.  
  
Vegeta felt his resolve falter as she spoke. Her smoothe voice seemed to cause an ache within his chest. His eye twitched slightly as they traveled down the soft curves of the female before him. It was the same female he had seen below, the one that had caused the uproar among his people. He rested them at the low cut chest area which was revealing, yet she carried it off without being whorish. Vegeta's brain began to register something. Wasn't this the dress his father had given him to donate to the Inn? Yes, it was. He marvelled at the way she looked in it. So elegant yet seductive, she seemed like the perfect bed partner but it did not register with him that she worked in the Inn. He continued to watch her through hooded eyes, not letting an ounce of what he felt show. He frowned as her gaze skimmed over him and she smiled brightly at his three companions.  
  
"Yes?" A bald Saiya-jin managed to ask gruffly, whilst still gawking at her.  
  
Bulma smiled radiantly again. "I was looking for a Saiya-jin warrior."  
  
"Well you've come to the right place baby!" The one with the long spiky hair hooted, it was term he seemed to have picked up whilst living on Chikyuu-sei..  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrow in mild contempt at him. He seemed to be the least bright of the group, not that Saiya-jins were bright anyway. She nodded and answered him anyway, "Of course." Turning back to the more reserved bald Saiya-jin, she spoke to him instead. "He goes by the name of Turles. I was wondering if you knew he was here and would be most obliged if you could show me to him." She bowed her head in respect. It was common courtesy to show the respect, or else she would have been killed in an instant. If not by them, then by Toshio.  
  
The other Saiya-jin that was seated amongst the group stood up rigidly. "I am Second-class Commander Turles. What business do you have with me?" He let his gaze pierce her soul.  
  
Bulma could not help but lower her eyes. He was so tall and well built, he was the epitomy of perfection. Why hadn't she noticed him before? Her heart began to race as his gaze bore into her. This was the man she was to entertain tonight? But he seemed so different from the others. Unlike the two Saiya-jins at the table, he had stared at her but in a manner of respect. Something which Bulma thought no one would ever give her.  
  
Her lips trembled, she wouldn't mind tonight after all. "My name is Bulma and with all due respect sir, you placed your name for an Oiran and I am the one who will accompany you tonight during your meal here and then later on..." She trailed off and looked up demurely into his eyes as she saw him frown. Five years had been long enough to change her from the brash character, to the more subdued woman she was today.  
  
Vegeta felt his chest tighten in a strange manner, he couldn't name the emotion he was feeling for he had never felt it before. She couldn't be suggesting that she and Turles were to be coupled that night, could she? No. He wouldn't allow this, couldn't allow it. He didn't want anyone else to put their filthy paws on her. In the back of his mind, Vegeta had already claimed her for himself.  
  
"I did no such thing." Turles commented, sitting back down and not looking at her.  
  
"But I did," the one with the long spikey hair interjected.  
  
She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at this. Things were beginning to get interesting around here. She stood back and allowed them to speak.  
  
Turles looked at Radditz in contempt, "You did what?" He hissed in contempt.  
  
Radditz shrugged indifferently, "You seemed to take it hard when that other female called you a monster in front of everyone. I thought it would be nice for you to forget about it. Come on brother, you cannot deny that she isn't beautiful."  
  
"Moron," Vegeta uttered under his breath, glad that no one heard apart from the blue haired beauty known as Bulma.  
  
She hid her smile from the group of Saiya-jins but sighed, getting a bit tired of just standing around and not doing anything remotely interesting.  
  
Turles shook with anger, but seemingly calmed it down. He turned to Bulma. "Forgive my brother's stupidity. You will not be needed, thank you for the assistance anyway."  
  
Biting her lower lip, Bulma felt her heart go out to the tall handsome warrior. She bowed again and smiled, this time catching his eye and holding it in place. "Are you sure that you would not like me to spend the evening with you?" She tried once more. Toshio would kill her if she didn't at least try to get some money in tonight. She could see he was having great difficulty in holding his gaze with hers.  
  
Finally he stammered out something incoherrant. Bulma sighed and gave up, at least she could say that she tried. "Very well." Standing up straight, she addressed the entire table. "I am sorry to have interrupted your evening. But if you ever need my services again, please do not hesitate to ask for me." With a final bow of her head, she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." A deep but quiet voice that she did not recognize, made her freeze mid-step. She turned around slowly and looked at the flame haired man that had finally spoken out. She, as well as his Saiya-jin compaions, looked at him in surprise for speaking.  
  
Vegeta motioned the two Oiran's that were sitting at his side, away. They left abruptly bowing and sending an evil glance in Bulma's direction. Bulma's eyes danced in amusement as she watched them go, mentally sticking her tongue out at them. They were two of the bad seeds amongst the Oiran girls, Bulma was glad that they were gone. They always did seem to have something against her and the other Oiran's. She turned back and gazed into the obsidian orbs that were already pulling her in. "Yes?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "If this dunderhead is not willing to have you serve him," he motioned towards Turles, "Then I am." He found himself on the receiving end of everyone's surprised gazes. "What?" He snapped at his soldiers. They bowed their heads and looked away. He turned back to the beautiful creature. "What do you say woman?"  
  
But Bulma stood transfixed by the intent stare he had placed upon her. She frowned at his used term for her name, but remained silent. Contemplating the consequeces, she bowed her head and looked at the floor. In a low voice she began to whisper, "Whatever you desire sir."  
  
"You may sit." He barked, causing everyone in a ten foot radius to jump.  
  
Bulma stepped back hiding a wince, "If you would like some privacy, there are many rooms in the Inn where you and I could be... acquainted." She chose her words carefully. "Food will be brought up on your request and the rooms are all fitting for someone of your high stature."  
  
Vegeta smirked, liking the idea of privacy. Up until now, he had to admit that things were rather dull. But they had taken a turn for the better. At least he had something to do now. He didn't always prefer to have whores by his side, but this little one seemed as though she could put up a good fight. "Very well. Take me to the rooms. Commander Nappa, you may return to the camp without me." Nappa nodded in agreement. In a flash, Vegeta stood up from his seat and was by Bulma's side.  
  
Radditz leaned over to his brother. "What's up with him? He never takes bed partners." The slightly slow Saiya-jin whispered into Turle's ear. "He took your Oiran from you!"  
  
Turles shook his head and refrained from punching his intellectually challenged brother. "Just shut up Radditz."  
  
Bulma gasped at his fast pace. Clasping her hands in front of her, she nodded to a fellow Oiran that was not working that night and they were led to a secluded part of the Inn. As they left Bulma noticed the Saiya-jin warriors had all stood up and put their right fist over their left brest, in some sort of salute. As she walked beside him, with the other Oiran in front, many thoughts swirled around in her mind.  
  
*****  
  
In her unawareness Bulma unclasped her hands from their confines and lightly whacked the Saiya-jin no Ouji against his thigh. "Sorry," she blushed and looked away from his amused face.  
  
The Oiran that had led them to the fifth floor of the Inn stopped in front of a large door. She bowed at Vegeta. "The Saiya-jin no Ou has used a room like this once on his visit to Chikyuu-sei. There were many built, especially for Royals and elite soldiers. Only they are permitted to use the rooms. Food will shortly be served to you and in that time you can get acquainted with our most renowned Oiran, Bulma-san. I hope everything is to your liking." Giving a final bow, the Oiran made haste and left.  
  
Bulma wondered why the Oiran was behaving in such a reserved manner, she sent a fleeting glance to Vegeta and shurgged. "Common courtesy." She stated, before flinging the door open and calmly stepping into the room. She turned to face him coolly, hiding whatever emotions she felt rather well. Gesturing towards the large table in the corner of the room, she motioned for him to take a seat. Vegeta did so without hesitation. For a brief moment, they sat face to face at the large table and stared at each other intently, neither one saying a word. Bulma wondered what his problem was and why he wasn't saying anything. Vegeta on the other hand found the staring match rather enticing and continued to peer into her endless blue eyes without saying a word.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the silent stand off. Bulma's eyes wavered and she reluctantly tore her gaze away from him. Standing up from the table, she opened the door to let a fellow Oiran wheel in a cart of food. Biting her lip, she sat back down at the table, across from the mysterious Saiya-jin. It was then she realized she knew nothing about him. She watched with eagle eyes as the Oiran served the Saiya-jin and then finally begin to fill Bulma's plate. Bulma raised her hand, "That's enough." The Oiran nodded and placed the plate in front of Bulma. Her statement earned her a curious glance from the Saiya-jin, who she now presumed was an elite warrior due to his commanding presence. Upon receiving the the glace, Bulma raised her own eyebrow.  
  
"I don't like to fill myself before I sleep." She commented, trying to get a conversation started. "Besides, too much food gives you gas." She thought he would laugh, but his expression remained stony as he continued to stare. Shaking her head, Bulma waved away the Oiran. As the door closed behind her, Bulma whipped her head back to the silent Saiya-jin, who was now beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What is your problem?" She asked in a highly irritated manner, unable to take the silence any longer. It was rude to stay silent when you were in the presence of an Oiran.  
  
This simply caused Vegeta to raise his eyebrow. "Eat." He motioned for her to start eating and began to feed himself in great proportions.  
  
Bulma gaped at him and began muttering under her breath, "Damn Saiya-jins, why do I get stuck with the weird ones." She lifted the fork to her lips.  
  
"I heard that, fool." Vegeta's eyes narrowed at her abrasive statement.  
  
She froze with the fork mid-air. Anger began to bubble in the depths of her stomach. "So what if you heard that? It's the truth!"  
  
He was taken aback with her upfront attitude. He did not think that she would actually argue with him. No one had ever dreamed to argue with him before and now this tiny female dared to do so? Rather than be angry, Vegeta found himself intrigued and slightly amused. "You should be careful what you say to me little one. I could crush your pathetic form in a nano second." He gave her another harsh comment, wanting to see if she could be baited.  
  
Without failure, Bulma rose to the bait. "Go ahead, you worthless Saiya- jin! See if I care." She slammed the fork down on the plate with equal force. "All of you Saiya-jins are the same. Pathetic and stupid and, and..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say in the anger she was feeling. Never before had she felt so angry towards a person. This guy just set her blood boiling, with his cocky comments and thinking of himself as being 'greater' than anything in his presence. It was an instant dislike that Bulma had formed against the man. At least in the morning she may not remember being in his presence at all.  
  
"And what, woman. Finish what you were saying." He folded his arms.  
  
Bulma was seething beneath her restrained countenance. What an arrogent jerk! "And, and I hope you rot in hell!" She flipped him the bird.  
  
Vegeta, who did not know what this signal was, assumed that it was a bad one in any case. He smirked, once again baiting her. "Nice one, Onna. Maybe next time you can think of a better come back."  
  
Pushing away her plate before she threw it on the floor, she stood up abruptly. "My name is Bulma." Her teeth grinded together in a challenging manner.  
  
"I know. But I prefer calling you Onna. It suits you, Onna." He countered, sitting back in a relaxed fashion.  
  
She gripped the edge of the table, causing her knuckles to turn white. "Bulma!"  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Bulma!!"  
  
"Onna."  
  
She screamed in frustration. Stalking up to where he was sitting, she leaned down and pushed her face close to his. "Bul-ma!!!" She hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
Captured by the fire her eyes were spitting, the smirk on his face grew. Standing up from his seated position, he towered over her and began to walk forward, in return making her step back in apprehension.  
  
Bulma began to back away instinctively. She could almost see an animal waiting to strike, hiding in the depths of his onyx eyes. "What are you doing?" She held her hands out in front of her chest as he continued to walk in her direction. She gasped as she found her back pinned up against the wall. She cursed herself inwardly for not being more careful. Bulma was scared that she had angered the Saiya-jin warrior, in turn she began to shake with hidden fear.  
  
Vegeta was oblivious to the fear that Bulma was experiencing at the current moment. The smirk on his face widened as she found herself pinned against the wall. Not wasting anytime, he enclosed the space, making sure she had no place left to escape. The soft blue curls surrounding her face seemed as though they were begging to be touched. Without thinking, he raised his hand and gently brushed them away from her face. Slowly edging his face closer to her, a low chuckle escaped as he saw hints of her frightened state.  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut, her breathing quickened to an erractic pace as she waited for something, anything.  
  
With a smile tugging at his lips, he raised them to her ear and whispered into it. "Onna," the rush of breath that escaped his parched lips entered her ear and caused her to involuntarily react.  
  
Bulma shivered at the rush of hot breath that tickled the inside of her ear. When nothing else happened, she opened her eyes in confusion, finding herself staring into two cold orbs that were equally searching hers. Shaking in anticipation, she did not dare to move. She could feel his black depths pulling her towards him with an instant attraction as though they were magnetized to hers. Without thinking she leaned in closer, tilting her head at the same time.  
  
Vegeta stood perfectly still as Bulma brought her face even closer to his. He didn't know what to do about the current situation he was in and so remained unphased. The inch wide gap between their faces closed at a rapid pace and not hesitating any further, she pushed her lips lightly against his waiting for a reaction. A thousand shock waves of pleasure assaulted his nerve cells. He had never felt anything so pleasurable in his life.  
  
All of his life, all he had known was pain and now to have a pair of beautiful flushed lips rubbing against his caused a strange sensation to form in the pit of his stomach, something which he only thought battle brought him. Excitement. But this was a different kind of excitement, it was far greater than the excitement he felt in battle. On Vegeta-sei, there was no such thing known as touching one's lips to another's.  
  
He had heard many soldiers in the camp exclaim and boast about the new action they had discovered on Chikyuu-sei but had never witnessed how it felt first hand, until now. Sure, he had encountered many bed partners on Vegeta-sei but none of them had caused him to feel this sort of a pleasurable sensation. Through the touch of lips. Unheard of and taboo, he didn't give a shit as he mimicked her motions and pushed his lips deeper against hers.  
  
Bulma grinned inwardly at the soft, sweet kiss that taking place between herself and the mysterious Saiya-jin warrior, whose name she did not even know. She was used to the kisses she received, but this was unlike any other. Bulma also knew that many of the Saiya-jin warriors had never experienced kissing before and had been lacking in that department. It seemed as though this warrior was no different from the rest, but something in his countenence showed her that he was a fast learner.  
  
It had taken most of the warriors a few days to learn the art of kissing, but Bulma could tell that this warrior was different. Parting her lips even more, she dared to run her tongue along the inside of his lower lip causing him to take in a sharp breath of surprise. It was her job to give this warrior the pleasure he paid for and so without further procrastination, she wound her arms around his neck and pushed her small frame against his large one.  
  
As she pushed him back, Vegeta felt his control begin to slip. Now he had no control over his actions, they were all purely driven by the intense pleasure. He crushed her small form to his and held back a groan as she ground her hips against his. Bulma moaned as she felt his hot tongue slide into her mouth and caress her own throbbing organ. She gasped as she felt herself being lifed up and pushed back against the concrete wall. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she rested comfortably there and continued to pull savagely on his top lip as the passion and heat increased tenfold.  
  
The evening would be certainly memorable for the Saiya-jin no Ouji, of that much he was sure. A dazzling yet cunning smirk creased its way upon his lips as he took her towards the bed.  
  
*****  
  
The morning rays hit Bulma's eyes harshly. Grumbling, she pulled the covers up over her head. The events of the previous evening had no effect on her. She couldn't remember a thing. Well, she could but it was only minor details, such as who she was with the previous night. Blinking herself awake, she sat up clutching the crisp white sheets to her chest. As her eyes grazed over the room, noticed the sleeping form that was still beside her. A frown puckered on her petite features. Saiya-jin warriors almost never stayed after the Oiran woke up. In fact they would all purposely leave before the Oiran had woken up, such was the tradition. Maybe this guy didn't know that, Bulma thought to herself.  
  
Carefully sliding out of the sheets, she quietly ran over to the fallen clothes on the floor. Thinking that she was in the clear, she quickly slipped the dress on and tip toed to the door. That reminded her, did she give the customer the 'jolly' pill? Cursing for the lack of memory, she was about to turn the handle when a cold voice stopped her.  
  
"That eager to get away Onna?"  
  
Swallowing loudly, she turned around with a fake smile on her face. "I have other business to attend to, sir. I hope everything was to your liking last night," she looked up coyly into his eyes.  
  
Vegeta grunted, holding back the arousing feelings he had strangely attained. This was certainly new for the Saiya-jin no Ouji. He didn't think he could want the same female twice and yet here he was staring at the blue haired wonder, with lust in his eyes. It was a good thing that she could not the desire burning in them, if she had then his pride would have truly been damaged.  
  
Bulma bit her lip, smoothing her ruffled hair down. Clearing her throat, she pulled the door open. The uncomfortable silence was beginning to drone on her nerves. "Good day, sir." Before he could reply, she shuffled through the door and slammed it shut behind her. As she took her first few strong steps, she winced at the pain between her legs. She had never experienced the uncomfortable pain since the first night she had become an Oiran. Had the previous night been so rough? Shrugging, she walked down the unusually quiet hall of the Inn. It was like this every morning, only until the sun set did the clients and punters start pouring in.  
  
Her thoughts wandered back to the Saiya-jin warrior with which she spent her evening with. He had been extremely handsome, apart from the fact that he had also seemed extremely rude. For once in her life, she cursed her genius tendencies for inventing the 'jolly' pill. If she hadn't taken it then she would have remembered who the Saiya-jin was. Shaking her head in disgust, she made her way to her own room on the sixth floor of the Inn for a nice long bath. Her services were no longer needed until nightfall again.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta felt as though he could have blasted her right there and then for ignoring his need of her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the heavily intoxicating body scent that hung in the air from the previous nights endevour. He had never been so affected by a female before and it was rather unbecoming for him. He hated having these unexpected feelings. Growling with inner turmoil, he phased out of the bed and threw on his blue gi that had been tossed carelessly to the floor. He had to get back to his Royal quarter and check on the Saiya-jin camps. He was glad to be returning to Vegeta-sei that very evening, maybe then the cerulean eyes that haunted him would disappear. This was ridiculous as he already wanted to feel her soft skin yet again.  
  
But as he paid his fee and made his way out of the six story Inn, he couldn't help but take a final glance at it, hoping to catch a glimpse through the windows of the female that had enticed him so much.  
  
Smirking, he rose off his feet and blasted off towards his Royal quarters. All the while thinking one thing;  
  
'I'll be back for you, little one.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I am not sure when the next part of this fic will be up, it was currently supposed to be an extremely long one shot, but I've been writing it for weeks now and thought I may as well post what I have but I am still working on my fics 'Veil' and 'Never Expected'. Too many ideas in my head but I will finish them! If no one really takes interest in this fic, I'll probably take it off the site and place it on another privately owned website, to whoever would like it on their website. ^-^  
  
Please review this fic!!  
  
(Please don't expect an update for a while, if the popularity of this fic is high, then I shall certainly try to update as quickly as possible. Thank you). 


	2. Part II

A/N: Here is the second part. Enjoy!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta felt as though he could have blasted her right there and then for ignoring his need of her. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the heavily intoxicating body scent that hung in the air from the previous nights endeavor.  
  
He had never been so affected by a female before and it was rather unbecoming for him. He hated having these unexpected feelings. Growling with inner turmoil, he phased out of the bed and threw on his blue gi that had been tossed carelessly to the floor.  
  
He had to get back to his Royal quarter and check on the Saiya-jin camps. He was glad to be returning to Vegeta-sei that very evening, maybe then the cerulean eyes that haunted him would disappear. This was ridiculous as he already wanted to feel her soft skin yet again.  
  
But as he paid his fee and made his way out of the six story Inn, he couldn't help but take a final glance at it, hoping to catch a glimpse through the windows of the female that had enticed him so much.  
  
Smirking, he rose off his feet and blasted off towards his Royal quarters. All the while thinking one thing;  
  
'I'll be back for you, little one.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The day always passed without much event for an Oiran. Today was no exception. It was only when nightfall came, that the fun would begin... Of course, being an Oiran was never fun in Bulma's eyes. An un-lady like snort exited Bulma's mouth. Evening was the time she most feared. For her, nightfall meant that she had to spend the hours behind a facade of herself. Once the sun had set, she would no longer be Bulma but a completely different person. A shell of her former self.  
  
A ray of moonlight pierced through the gauze curtains by her dressing table, illuminating the part of the room in which she sat. Bulma stared miserably at her reflection in the large oval mirror above her dressing table. It was true, she earned much money being an Oiran and got the added luxuries that came with it. Whilst most Chikyuu-jins were living in poverty, she and the other Oirans were bathed in gold milk as a Goddess would be and clothed in the finest silks that money could buy, all gifts from their Saiya-jin patrons of course.  
  
She blinked a few times, fluttering her thick eyelashes that needed no ounce of mascara. Taking a glass handled hair brush from the table, she ran it gently through the lush curls of azure locks that fell gracefully around her delicate shoulders.  
  
In the pale moonlight that bathed her, she looked like a haunting angel that had been left to roam the lands of Chikyuu-sei, a mourning and ethereal beauty of a planet that had been swindled and dwindled to nothing from the great austerity it held prior to the barbaric Saiya-jins arrival. In the past five years, Bulma had acquired everything she needed to survive amongst the Saiya-jins.  
  
But there was something missing.  
  
Perhaps it was love. Not the love of a man, but just the pure essence of love in general. The very meaning of the word had been lost upon her for five years and she yearned, she ached to have it spring back into her life as if it had never been gone in the first place, as if it had never left her in the current desolate state she resided in. Sighing as she looked at her cherry pouted lips in the mirror, she gently but lifelessly placed the brush back onto the table in a weary manner. Even though the brush weighed nothing but a lightweight feather, she felt as though she had just placed the whole weight of the world back onto the table, such was her emotional state. With each passing day she could feel her spirit and fire wear away like a ragged pair of shoes. Worn and tattered, but still there. She was tired. So completely and utterly exhausted.  
  
It demolished her pride to have to spend her evenings with the brutes that killed her family and... Her friends. Drawing her lips back into a semi- snarl, she glared sharp daggers at her very own reflection. Curse her beauty! The snarl drooped mildly, and instead her lower lip began to quiver from the utter emotional exhaustion she felt.  
  
Pounding music rumbled on in the background. She could distinctly hear the music floating up six stories to her very own room. She had earned enough in the past five years to have her own room. But even that wasn't enough for the blue-haired wonder. Her existence was mundane, she wished for some form action and adventure. She had that five years ago, but just look at where it brought her now.  
  
Using her body as a means to stay alive.  
  
In her eyes, it was truly pathetic. Not disgusting in a sense, because she was not ashamed of the fact that she used her body to survive, she could never feel disgusted by being an Oiran, partly due to the fact that it was the only reason she was alive. It was pure and brutal disappointment she felt within herself. She knew that she could do so much better, if given the chance. But Bulma knew that it would never happen... Unless she was whisked away from her pathetic existence by a Prince Charming, one that would save her from the living nightmare in which she resided at present.  
  
A short burst of laughter escaped her mouth. Her eyes twinkled merrily in the moonbeams that reflected upon them. That would be the day... Prince Charming indeed! She had often contemplated the thought, but in the end she chose to always brush aside her whimsical fantasy and reveled in the reality she was thrown into. If anything, she prayed to the non-existent Kami to allow death to come to her sooner, rather than later. At least it would end her prolonged suffering.  
  
A tap on her door drew her from the morbid revelations that were occurring in the genius woman's mind.  
  
"Come in," she called out softly, knowing it was probably one of the other Oiran's.  
  
As if on cue, her fellow colleague and friend entered the room. "Bulma!" Kira cried in exasperation.  
  
Bulma swiveled in her chair. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you forgotten that you're performing tonight!?"  
  
Bulma cringed inwardly. Kira was in fact right, it was her turn to perform on the tangible Oiran stage and she could already hear her name being echoed through the main room on the ground floor level.  
  
The Oiran's would be on a rota every week as to who was going to perform and she had the unfortunate disposition of performing tonight. But at least she wasn't forced to give herself to any of the Saiya-jins tonight, the performance would mean she was free for the night but that she would still be paid.  
  
"I'm sorry Kira, it slipped my mind for a second. Give me a second while I change my clothes."  
  
She had been so caught up in her thoughts that it had slipped her mind completely. Bulma stood up and walked quickly towards her cupboard full clothes, Oiran clothes. She was about to open the door when a shiny piece of blue fabric caught her eyes. Draped over the chair was the dress she had worn the previous night whilst in the company of the Saiya-jin soldier.  
  
She couldn't remember a thing about him except that he looked resolutely handsome in the morning after... Her thoughts lingered on the taught muscles she had seen as he sat up in bed to reprimand her. Had she given him the jolly pill? She couldn't remember for she had taken one herself.  
  
Delicately fingering the newly washed and pressed dress, she picked it up and began to change into it. The dress had certainly become one of her favourites and if she could, she was going to wear it at any possible chance she got, before it got ripped by one of the Saiya-jins's clumsy large hands, of course.  
  
Smoothing out the wrinkles she twirled in front of her friend. "Well?"  
  
Kira grinned devilishly. "You're gonna knock 'em dead, kid!"  
  
Bulma chuckled and looped her arm through the elder woman's. Together they descended a hidden stair case in the many secret passageways of the Inn, the pair came to a halt just outside the door that led to the center of the stage.  
  
A raucous noise could be heard from the other side. Her audience were certainly becoming a rowdy little bunch of men. Bulma's stomach began to churn unnecessarily. She hated getting on that stage and performing before the crowd of men. It was so degrading and embarrassing and yet she would rather do that than spend the night unwillingly in bed with another Saiya- jin.  
  
"Kira.." She hissed under her breath, feeling slightly woozy.  
  
Just as Kira was about to open the door, she stopped and looked at the goddess in blue. "What is it Bulma?" She noticed the pale shade her friend had turned, but she did that every time she had to perform anyway. Kira chuckled inwardly, bless her little blue head! "Don't worry honey, you've done this a thousand times. You'll be ok." She offered a wide smile, knowing that it might help.  
  
Bulma smiled back shakily. "O-ok... I can do this." The chanting demands of the Saiya-jins had rendered her immobile again. "Shit." She swore under her breath as the crowd seemed to grow louder by the minute.  
  
Kira smirked to herself evilly. She flung the door open and just as she was about to push Bulma onto the stage, she spoke in a hushed tone into her ear.  
  
"I hear that the Saiya-jin no Ouji is also amongst the crowd this evening Bulma. Do your best to please him, he might even be in the front row. It's just a hint if you wish to kill him during your performance." She outwardly laughed at her friend's shocked and angry expression at the comment.  
  
Kira knew her friend's hatred for the monarchy of the Saiya-jins. No doubt that this little bit of information would calm Bulma's nerves considerably and replace them with rage. This was the exact effect it had on Bulma. Without a moments hesitation, Kira pushed her roughly onto the center of the stage.  
  
Bulma cried emphatically as she stumbled on to the stage clumsily. She glared at the closing door that Kira stood behind. Why did her friend have to be such a bitch! It was a crude thing to think, but it was so true. Kira was undeniably a bitch.  
  
The atmosphere had gone eerily quiet.  
  
Once Bulma's initial shock and anger had subsided, she realized she was standing completely alone on the stage, with a large room full of Saiya- jins that were eyeing her hungrily as a child would to a piece of chocolate. In essence, chocolate was bad for you but oh-so tasty. Bulma gulped, her throat began closing up in fright. Her eyes skimmed the front row of the Saiya-jin crowd, which was slightly detached from the others. The VIP section.  
  
It was in that instance that Bulma's eyes landed on something that shocked her very core.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta folded his arms in irritance as he sat quietly in front of his extremely loud and annoying Saiya-jin subjects. Were they all intellectually challenged? He wondered secretly to himself, thinking that he was one of the only Saiya-jins with a brain. But of course the Saiya- jins sitting behind him were of third-class and so they were highly susceptible to stupidity. It was a known fact.  
  
He growled, ready to blast each and every one for the noise they made.  
  
A scowl wove its way onto his lips as he stared at the empty stage. He wondered why on Vegeta-sei's name the hostess of he Inn had seated him and his comrades here. Was there supposed to be some form of special show on? It seemed that way.  
  
But if that was so, then where the fuck was the entertainment? His mind swam in thoughts that were plaguing his mind. They were leaving for Vegeta- sei soon and he had no clue why he had agreed to the baka third-class Radditz's idea of coming to the Inn for one final time.  
  
Secretly, Vegeta knew why he had allowed himself to be persuaded. It was so that he could catch a glimpse of the female known as Bulma, the sultry woman he had spent the previous evening with.  
  
Much to his protest, a shiver raced down his spine at the memories. His tail curled tightly around his waist at the thoughts that assaulted his mind. He couldn't believe that he had actually entertained the idea of taking her back with him to Vegeta-sei as his concubine.  
  
She was breath taking in every sense of the word. She was like nothing he had encountered. In the following day, his thoughts did not seem to linger far from the piercing blue eyes that were etched into his memory. It was the opposite.  
  
The more he tried not to think of her, the more he would. It was a continuous torturous cycle. There was still a furious debate raging within the Prince as to what he should do about the ever growing thirst he was acquiring for the mysterious woman. He snarled at his weakness for the pleasure she offered.  
  
So here he sat, a few hours before lift off, sitting in the Inn with the most annoying bunch of Saiya-jins that had ever graced his presence, staring at an empty stage.  
  
Sick of looking at absolutely nothing, Vegeta made the motion to close his eyes thus heightening his senses in return. In the middle of the boisterous noise, he picked up tid-bits of conversation.  
  
"What's going on?!" A deep voiced Saiya-jin growled from an unknown position in the background.  
  
"Calm down Brocco! It's the weekly performance from one of the Oirans." Another Saiya-jin with a higher pitched, cracked voice answered. Vegeta smirked. The Saiya-jin was obviously just hitting puberty. He shook his head in disgust, third-class Saiya-jins were always late in developing.  
  
Brocco growled, "Do you know which one is performing tonight? It better be that red-hed." Brocco was know for his temper. But then again, wasn't every Saiya-jin?  
  
"I doubt it. If my calculations are correct, it's that blue-haired one this week. They're on a rota remember?"  
  
"Even better!" Brocco seemed elated at the news. He had almost forgotten about the blue-haired Oiran. He had her once, hadn't he? He shook his head, not being able to remember, an obvious effect of the jolly pill. Brocco, didn't seem to notice his lack of forgetfulness though.  
  
Vegeta ears twitched at this information. He continued to hone in on the conversation, eavesdropping. So... His blue-haired minx was supposedly performing that evening.  
  
This, he couldn't wait to see.  
  
A silence fell over his loyal subjects. The atmosphere seemed tense and rigid. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, almost lazily to see what the hush was about. His gaze froze on the beauty that was center stage, glaring at someone from behind the curtained part of the stage. It was the woman he had spent the previous evening with. His woman...  
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow as she fearfully looked out at the quieted audience. Every Saiya-jin man in the room was watching her, eyes glued with drool leaking from the corner of their mouths. Vegeta sneered in disgust at the actions of the other men. He returned his attention to the more deserving female that was stranded in the center of the large stage. She had finally caught sight of him and he could visibly see the colour drain from her face. He chuckled inwardly, it was almost as if she were meeting him for the first time. She looked adorable with the 'lost little girl' look splayed across her features. He silently willed for her to continue with her performance, wondering what she would exactly do.  
  
Vegeta found the perfect excuse to smirk at her deviously, and he watched as the colour from her face drained even more than before.  
  
*****  
  
Her stomach churned in a sickening delight. The Saiya-jin warrior she was with last night, smirked at her. It hit her at that moment, just how handsome he actually was. She had not paid attention to his chiseled features in the morning due to many reasons, one being panic. She had panicked upon finding herself still in bed with the Saiya-jin warrior and so she had left the room in a flurry of haste. The other males in the room had faded away to nothing, and Bulma's entire being was focused on the man that sat proudly in the front row. She knew he was an elite soldier from his position, and the way he carried himself. It was almost princely, but to Bulma it didn't seem too princely because of his somewhat uncaring attitude and so dismissed the idea from her head.  
  
She stared in fascination at the abnormally large muscles that quivered beneath his tight fitting spandex armour, especially manufactured on Chikyuu-sei for the Saiya-jins. They seemed to have their own mind as they rippled with a great pride under the tightness of his armor.  
  
Snapping her eyes away, she looked over to the back portion of the Saiya- jins. The vulgar manner in which they behaved clearly stated that they had nothing to do with the elites and were therefore classed as being third- class. She frowned inwardly, noting to herself to ask Toshio if she had ever been with a third-class Saiya-jin before. If she had, then it was definitely a cause for concern.  
  
Composing herself, her eyes once again landed on the handsome man she had supposedly been with last night. At least he was more stoic than the other drooling little Saiya-jin fools around him. The smirk on his face, however, still remained and in fact seemed to have deepened with great sadistic amusement. She glared back, angry that her skin was starting to feel prickly and heated under his scrutinizing gaze. She let a lazy and seductive smile play on the corners of her lips. Trying to hold back the peals of giggles she felt that were about to erupt within her, she winked at him slyly.  
  
She wanted to chuckle out loud when his strong smirk drooped slightly. Score one for Bulma the Oiran!  
  
Vegeta let the smirk drop from his face, feeling more and more enticed by the amusing female. She certainly was full of surprises. Too bad for her, that the small gesture of a wink would cause her entire world to be turned upside down, if he had his way. Tonight would be the night of reckoning and she wouldn't be able to escape him, ever again. He let her have victory for now, but Vegeta vowed to himself that he would come out the victor in the game of cat and mouse. He cursed the Saiya-jin deities for allowing himself to be intrigued by the female. It was just another form of weakness, a weakness that he did not need and certainly did not want. But that could not outweigh the desire he felt and so he was forced to succumb to it.  
  
Finding her nerves at ease, she continued to carry out her performance with an ease and grace that only she could possess. It had definitely been an interesting evening for the blue-haired Oiran.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma left the stage breathlessly, finishing her singing performance, and running straight into Kira in the secret passageway.  
  
Kira looked at her friend in a puzzled manner. She had never seen Bulma look so flushed before. "How did it go?" She asked, suspiciously eyeing her friend up and down.  
  
Before any form of words exited her mouth, she burst out into an uproarious laughter. "You should have seen his face Kira!!" She exclaimed, grabbing her friends hands whilst jumping up and down like an energised bunny.  
  
Now Kira was completely confused. "Who? What?"  
  
"The Saiya-jin soldier I was with last night. He was in the audience tonight and he thought..." She broke off into another round of laughter. Wiping a tear from her eye, she tried to speak once more. "He remembered who I was and sent me the most evil smirk!"  
  
"What's so funny about that?"  
  
"He thought he had the upper hand on me! It was a battle of will. You should have seen it! As soon as I winked at him, it wiped his stupid smirk straight of his face!" She sighed happily, it always pleased her to have one over on the Saiya-jins. "He thought he could frighten me with that knowing smirk, but I sure showed him!" She was extremely proud that she was handling the situation like an... Adult. If you counted an adult being like a jumping toy on hopped up batteries.  
  
Kira smiled. "Care to show me which Saiya-jin you're talking about?"  
  
Bulma nodded, tossing her hair back. Grabbing her friend's hand, she maneuvered herself onto the stage, just behind the velvet red curtain. She looked back to make sure Kira was still behind and coyly peeked out the side of the curtain. Sure enough, the handsome Saiya-jin was just making his way back to the seat he had previously sat in, looking more annoyed than usual. Bulma wondered where he had just gone and why he was looking so agitated, curiosity was always a strong point in her. "There he is!" She whispered, pulling Kira in front of her but making sure she was still behind the curtain.  
  
Kira looked down at the front row from her hiding place. "Which one?" She hissed, trying not be loud even though she was sure they would not be heard. But you never knew with Saiya-jins. They were sly creatures and untrustworthy. There were too many soldiers in the front row, surrounding the Prince of all Saiya-jins who had just sat down. Perhaps he had missed Bulma's performance, the abstract thought crossed Kira's mind. Of course it never once entered her mind that he was the one Bulma had excited herself over.  
  
The loud chatter of the Saiya-jins miraculously hid away the two women's presence. Bulma craned her neck around the curtain, still making sure her she was hidden from view. "The one with the funny looking hair, the flame hair," she found herself murmuring into her friend's ear.  
  
Kira gasped, whirling around. She knew exactly who Bulma was talking about! Pushing her out the side door, she shook her head profusely. "Bulma you can't mean him. He's the-!" But her sentence was never allowed to be finished.  
  
A manly voice cut through their conversation. "Bulma, I need to talk to you." Toshio looked back from his two favourite Oirans. A saddened expression crossed his face as his eyes danced across Bulma's rose-tinted cheeks and pouted lips.  
  
Bulma tore her gaze away from her friend's, confused by her sudden outburst. "Sure Toshio. I'll be with you in a minute."  
  
"No," he took hold of her upper arm and towed her away from an open-mouthed Kira. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I need to talk to you now. It's important."  
  
Bulma looked behind her and frowned at Kira as she was pulled away by Toshio. She mouthed 'Sorry' to her friend, shrugging. Toshio was certainly actin strange, but he had better have a good excuse for pulling her away from Kira. After all, they were in the middle of a serious one to one conversation. She wondered what Kira had been talking about of her Saiya- jin soldier. Shaking her head, Toshio silently led her to his office through one of the many secret passageways in the Inn.  
  
Why was everyone acting so strange all of a sudden?  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta sat still as he glared at another singing Oiran on stage. He cringed inwardly. She seemed to have the most hilariously awful voice he had ever heard before in his entire life! What drab entertainment! He sneered as the out of tune voice drummed through his sensitive ears. He was thankful that at least the blue-haired Chikyuu-jin could sing much better than this warbling, cockroach sounding creature.  
  
Once again, his thoughts seemed to have returned to the blue beauty.  
  
He smirked.  
  
It would be a shame to let her slip away. Besides, he had no choice but to take her.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma felt her heart break as she stared at Toshio. Her knees felt weak and unstable, causing her to slump lifelessly into Toshio's office chair. "Why?" She croaked out lifelessly, no longer sounding like herself. She sounded dead. Hollow. She had never felt such heart ache since the day that the Saiya-jins had took everything away from her. She let her lifeless gaze slide over to the extremely large, bald Saiya-jin standing stoically but uncomfortably in the small office.  
  
"I had to," Toshio crouched down next to the slumped woman, his friend. "I'm sorry... Bulma...?" He gently stroked her hair, causing her to have an ounce of spark back in her crushed demeanor.  
  
Bulma jumped up, wrenching away from his touch. "You bastard!" She screamed, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. But she wouldn't allow them to. She was sick of crying, sick of being an emotional, simpering fool. "How could you do this to me? After everything I did for you, this is what you do?!"  
  
He reached out to touch her face, to calm her. Toshio was becoming extremely worried, but how could he console her? He didn't think he could and so he let her rant away.  
  
She roughly slapped his outstretched hand away. "Don't you fucking touch me," she spat with all the venom her voice could muster. "You..." She screeched, knocking over the chair, causing the bald Saiya-jin to hide a smirk of amusement. She was definitely going to be a challenge. "You complete asshole.. You mother fucking son of a bitch!! How dare you sell me off as though I were a piece of property and for what? Money?! If you wanted it so badly, I would have done double the work if you had asked... But to sell me off...?" Her voice had already lost the rage, she only felt hurt and betrayed. Letting out a cry of defeat, she fell to the floor and landed roughly on her knees. Bitter tears seeped out onto the floor.  
  
"Please forgive me..." Toshio gently pulled her up and carefully wiped the tears away. How could he tell her that he didn't have a choice in the matter? That he didn't want the large amount of money that was offered for her. How could he tell her that if he refused, he would have been tortured and killed? It was a dog eat dog world and even though she was a friend, he had to think of himself too. He knew she would be fine, if she would just get over her hatred for Saiya-jins. He dreaded to think what her reaction would be like if she knew to whom she was being sold.  
  
Bulma looked down at the floor, not daring to look her 'friend' and employer in the eye. "I hate you..." She whispered, once again pulling out of his grasp.  
  
Toshio stared blankly at her, but winced inwardly at the harsh words. The damage had been done, and he couldn't do anything to reverse the pain she felt. "Pack your things, you can take anything you want within limit of course." His voice had hardened and become cold, unlike any other she had heard before. "Once you are ready to leave, this elite soldier will escort you to the ship that leaves for Vegeta-sei tonight." He waved to Nappa.  
  
She hardened her stare on her so-called friend. "Can I ask to whom I am being 'sold' to?"  
  
The rough tone of her voice caused Toshio to falter in his fake resolve. Shaking away any protective feelings he felt for her, he glared back. "The Saiya-jin no Ouji."  
  
Bulma looked back, as though she had been stabbed repeatedly by one of her own siblings. Whirling around, she wrenched the door open and ran towards her room. If he wanted her gone then fine! She wasn't going to stay another minute in this hell hole. If he didn't care, then why should she? She would surely be treated much more better if she belonged to a Prince. Of course, Bulma knew she hated the monarchy of Vegeta-sei with a passion, so she didn't know how she would react to the Saiya-jin no Ouji... She wasn't going to allow her body to be defiled by the very own Saiya-jin monarchy that had caused the ultimate downfall of Chikyuu-sei. She would rather die than allow that to happen. She would give Toshio what he wanted, she would leave and she would never return. As soon as they landed on Vegeta-sei, she would find a way out of her untimely predicament and leave all of her ghosts behind. She would make a new life for herself.  
  
Her feet pounded against the rough wooden floor as she made her way to her room, a trail of tears left in her wake.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bulma clutched the small satchel of capsules to her chest. They contained her entire world and her soul. Pictures of her friends and family, odd but valuable bits off the mantelpiece in her father's study, a few tapes and walkman, books of all kinds and some other trinkets she had gathered before the Saiya-jins had managed to destroy her home...  
  
She struggled to keep up with the large bald man ahead of her as they made their way through the winding corridors of the large ship. Upon finding herself short of breath, she decided to speak up. "Nappa-san!"  
  
The elite soldier came to a halt. He frowned and turned his head slightly. "What is it?" He noticed her lack of respect as she stared directly at him, so he snarled.  
  
"Can you please slow down," she lowered her head. Bulma had never submitted herself to anyone before the Saiya-jins arrived. She had always been head strong and extremely stubborn. But five years of hell could change a person.  
  
He stared at her emphatically. He rolled his eyes, she clearly needed a little toughening up! Little did Nappa know, was that the small female that stood next to him, could chew his ear off with her nagging if she wished to do so.  
  
A grunt was the only response she received and Bulma was shocked to find him slow his pace. A smile played on her lips, he seemed like a giant teddy bear! He was a bit rough on the edges, but she was sure that if she delved deeper, she would find a soft center to him. It was too bad she wouldn't be sticking around to help him develop his emotions.  
  
She was brought away from her thoughts as he stopped walking once again and began punching his stubby index finger into a computerized console. She watched in interest as the large double glass doors buzzed and slid open. They were once again walking down a large hallway, which somehow seemed as though it didn't belong in the ship at all. The rest of the ship seemed to be dull in comparison to this hallway.  
  
If she squinted her eyes and looked closely, she was able to see something like silver and gold water running through the swirls of designs in the wall. Her eyes widened. Was that a real form of liquid that was flowing through the thin swirls and curves on the walls? It seemed so... But how was such a thing possible? She dared to ask the silent Saiya-jin. "Nappa- san, would you mind me asking a question?"  
  
Nappa merely grunted and waited for her question as they walked down the long hallway.  
  
"Is that some sort of real liquid running through the swirls in the walls?"  
  
He had to smirk. She was certainly a curious little thing. "Yes."  
  
"It looks very pretty, I didn't Saiya-jins liked to have such plush interior decorating."  
  
Nappa chuckled, "Silly Chikyuu-jin. It has nothing to do with prettiness."  
  
Bulma frowned and tilted her head as she ran her hand across the swirls in the wall as she walked past. To her surprise, it didn't seem wet at all. "Then what is it?"  
  
Nappa shook his head whilst rolling his eyes. He was beginning to get a little irritated with her questions. "It is regenerative fuel for the ship. Because Saiya-jins are in constant need of ships, it is the best way to keep our reserves to a full level. Without it, we would find the need to stop for fuel on every other planet we visit."  
  
She nodded, thinking it was an ingenious idea indeed. "Why is it that I could only see it when we came through this hallway?"  
  
"You ask too many questions, but if you must know, it was the King's desire for the Royal ship to have the fuel's pattern on view in the Royal quarters. He does not like things hidden from him and for some reason... Enjoys the pattern and colour of the fuel. So he had ordered that the Royal wing of the ship be decorated in such a way. No other Saiya-jin is allowed to enter this part of the ship, so I would consider yourself lucky to have the privilege." Nappa almost cringed in shame at the thought in interior decorating. How could a Saiya-jin even contemplate the idea of having such a joyous luxury? They were a warrior race, not a bunch of interior decorators. So, for the first time, Nappa had to admit that he couldn't wait for the Prince to ascend as King so he could abolish such trifle things. He came to a halt outside another set of large double frosted glass doors.  
  
Bulma gaped at the contents of the room as she stared through the glass doors, she had to look very closely as the doors were frosted in what seemed like dry ice. Everything inside was most certainly fit for royalty. Through the doors, she could see the large room was almost like a miniature house.  
  
They stepped inside and Bulma looked around the room in wonder. The walls still had the strange silver and gold liquid running through the thin swirls and cracks, and they looked much more beautiful in the dark yet brilliant room. In the center of the room was a very large bed that could probably house at least five people. Five Chikyuu-jin people, mind you. The bed was draped in beautiful black satin sheets and donned with a set of largely, square and round black satin pillows. It looked fit for a King.  
  
Her eyes took in every meticulous detail. From the plush cream carpet beneath her feet to the hidden fireplace beside the bed. There was a strange looking sofa on the far side of the room, which was twisted in a pretzel shape and beyond it was what seemed to be a large television. Everything about the room screamed Royalty as she stared impressively at the twisted yet artistic marble statue of a woman clutching a strange looking bundle to her chest. At the foot of the statue was an inscription in strange looking symbols, to which Bulma assumed was written in the Saiya- jin language. It was placed in one of the corners of the room, surrounded by long stalks of ivy and a few odd looking white flowers. She couldn't help thinking of how it reminded her of the young girl that had been killed viciously by the Saiya-jin soldier. Beside the statue was what seemed like an endless book case, filled to the brim with leather bound books, much to Bulma's joy she found that some of them were in her native tongue.  
  
She looked to her left and saw another set of glass doors. This time, they weren't frosted and she could see right through them. It was without a question the bathroom. Even that looked awe inspiring with its large round black tub set into the floor with gold plated taps. She noticed a shower stall on the other side of the tub and she thanked Kami. She had gotten so tired of taking baths! She had missed her showers so much and was glad for the change. She turned slowly to the large Saiya-jin. "I-Is this my room?" She asked hesitantly, afraid that he would laugh in her face and say it was not fit for the likes of her.  
  
But he did no such thing.  
  
Nappa simply nodded. "For now, yes. It is for the Prince to decide whether or not he wants you to remain in his room."  
  
Bulma frowned. "This is his room?" Nappa nodded again. It did explain the lack of colour. She had heard many rumours of the Prince being cold and unkind, cruel and merciless. She wondered if he would be that way with her. Most probably.  
  
"He told me to bring you here. He is currently making his way to the ship and will join you soon. In the mean time, I suggest you stay put and don't touch anything. After lift off, we will arrive on Vegeta-sei after approximately three Chikyuu-jin days." Without waiting for an answer, he exited the room leaving her all alone. He had other matters to attend to and didn't have time to look after an annoying Chikyuu-jin female.  
  
As the frosted glass doors shut behind him, Bulma turned back to face the beautifully decorated room. Slowly walking to the large bed, she softly climbed on top and huddled into the corner of the bed. She felt so alone, so frightened. She hadn't felt this way since the Saiya-jins had first invaded Chikyuu-sei. Resting her forehead against her knee caps, she closed her eyes and hummed a soothing tune.  
  
It always helped her to sing, it would always calm her nerves. But at that moment, it only made things worse. She wouldn't allow the tears to exit her eyes, even though they remained there. She felt completely bitter and hollow inside. Bitter at Toshio for pretending to befriend her and hollow to come to terms with the idea she was leaving her home planet for good. She wished so many times that she could join her parents and friends in Heaven, but there was no way she could lower herself to commit suicide... Could she?  
  
A shudder coursed through her small body and a hazy aura filled her consciousness as she felt her eyes droop, lulled into sleep by the haunting tune.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stepped wearily into his large bedroom. He was surprised to find his little Oiran curled up into a ball and already asleep on the large bed. A scowl wove its way onto his face. He walked up to her as she slept and was about to shake her awake, when he paused and contemplated his actions. Pulling his hand back, he glowered down at her sleeping form and simply spoke.  
  
"Wake up!" He snapped, for some reason he wished his voice didn't sound so harsh.  
  
Bulma gasped at the sudden outburst and snapped her eyes open. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, blinking away the sleep. When she finally became coherent enough, she gaped at the Saiya-jin soldier before her.  
  
Her eyes widened in realization and she jumped off the bed, backing away from the man that had a cruel expression across his features. "YOU!" Why on Chikyuu-sei was he here?!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: There you have chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it, please R&R. And also, sorry for the delay but it's hard writing out long chapters ^-^  
  
Recommended Song: 'Can't Nobody' - Kelly Rowland. (That song kicks major ASS).  
  
See you all next chapter! 


	3. Part III

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the fic and I'm quite surprised of its popluarity. I'm so sorry it's taken so long for an update, I have exams coming up and I really need to pass them. I'm also sorry for taking down the chapter, but there were so many errors in it! I hope this chapter is much better, as it is completely revised!!  
  
~***~ = Dream/Flashback.  
  
To Majin Tifa: A Geisha doesn't go into the servitude of sex for gaining wealth, whereas an Oiran does. It's more like a prostitute with class (I think lol). Anyway, Geisha would certainly not prostitute themselves, but some of them did have mizuages that the Mother of the Okiya would arrange for them (It's explained in my A/N in the first chapter). If you have any more questions, please feel free to email me! Thanks for you review.  
  
NB: This is an adult fic containing violence and strong language (occasionally), with a tiny bit of citrus/lime. If you don't like any of this, please don't read it. I'm not holding you at gunpoint to read this fic.  
  
Pronounce 'Idalia' as E-dah-lee-ah.  
  
**Thanks to LavenderGoddessV for agreeing to help me with this fic. Luv ya hun! And to Debido, who also gave me a great insight into the transformation of Vegeta. Thank you!**  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta stepped wearily into his large bedroom. He was surprised to find his little Oiran curled up into a ball and already asleep on the large bed. A scowl wove its way onto his face. He walked up to her as she slept and was about to shake her awake, when he paused and contemplated his actions. Pulling his hand back, he glowered down at her sleeping form and simply spoke.  
  
"Wake up!" He snapped, for some reason he wished his voice didn't sound so harsh.  
  
Bulma gasped at the sudden outburst and snapped her eyes open. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, blinking away the sleep. When she finally became coherent enough, she gaped at the Saiya-jin soldier before her.  
  
Her eyes widened in realization and she jumped off the bed, backing away from the man that had a cruel expression across his features. "YOU!" Why on Chikyuu-sei was he here?!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bulma glared at the so-called warrior that stood arrogantly before her. "What are you doing here?" she asked again, wondering why in Heavens he wasn't answering her. She tilted her head, not understanding how a common soldier, even if he was considered an elite, was allowed into a Royal chamber.  
  
The simple smirk that darkened his features, brought a tinge of fear into Bulma's heart. She continued to unconsciously step back, right up until she found the base of her thighs trapped against the strangely shaped sofa. A cry of surprise leapt from her throat as the Saiya-jin soldier advanced upon her at the speed of light.  
  
She gripped the back of the sofa, trying to steady herself as his delectable, muscled body pressed tightly against hers. Slowly raising her eyes, she met his unscrupulous gaze, causing a shiver to race down her spine as his arms encircled her waist. A silent prayer escaped her thoughts, hoping he had not sensed the shiver. But the gods were not merciful to her that day. He had indeed sensed the minuscule shudder of her body and she knew he would use it against her.  
  
Vegeta let his brazened smirk widen in amusement at the reactions he was causing her to experience. He brought his lips to her small, delicate ear and chuckled cruelly into it.  
  
She winced at the harsh undertones of his chuckle. Gathering up as much courage as she could, she pressed her small hands against his rock hard chest and tried to push him away. "If the Prince finds you here, you will be punished. Please, leave. For your own sake and mine," she said fearfully, her voice nothing above a whisper.  
  
He wanted to laugh at her ridiculous statement. It was utterly comical! Him be punished by the Prince? He was the Prince! It was certainly the most terrific joke he had ever heard. But he had finally come the knowledge that the little Chikyuu-jin was in ignorance of his true heritage. He decided to put her human mind at rest and reveal the truth. "How do you think the Prince will punish me, if he is standing right before you, Oiran." His hot breath caressed the folds of her ear softly, allowing his husky tone to resound in her head. She suddenly felt extremely light- headed.  
  
Vegeta watched in amazement as a flurry of emotions flew across her flushed face. Realization, surprise, anger, hatred and finally a concoction of emotions that caused Vegeta to wince inwardly, sadness and defeat. He felt her body sag in his arms, as if the little energy she kept was drained away by an imaginary force. Confused by her reaction, he removed his arms and took a step backwards, fully observing her.  
  
Bulma felt her throat constrict in pain as the awful news from the man before her sunk in. With a strangled cry her body crumpled to the floor lifelessly. Nausea washed over her as she realized just whom she had spent the previous evening with and had given her body to. The Prince of Murderers. The Prince of a race that had killed her family and her beloved friends. He was partially the reason for her current situation on Chikyuu- sei. Had it not been for him and his race, Chikyuu-sei would have been prospering. Now it was nothing but an urban and desolate planet, stripped of its pride in technology to have nothing... Absolutely nothing.  
  
Before she could stop herself, a choked sob released itself from her gagging mouth. Even though her strangled cries reverberated off the slick walls, she did not allow any tears to fall from her eyes.  
  
He frowned at the strange behavior before him. He had never seen another being with such little dignity as to show their emotions as she did. "Get up," he hissed awkwardly, not enjoying the spectacle of a crying woman. The shrill cries were beginning to hurt his sensitive ears.  
  
As his baritone voice echoed through her ears, Bulma felt herself break. Not physically, but mentally. She was so tired. Completely and utterly exhausted. The last five years of her life had been an emotional roller coaster and today was no different. In fact, this very day had been icing on her cake, a rather bitter cake.  
  
She didn't think she could take it anymore. Five constant years of living without freedom, without comfort and love was taking its toll on the small woman. And so, she felt her soul shatter into a million pieces, a shell of her former self until she could be found again. But where would she search for another soul?  
  
Her tiny figure trembled beneath the sheer blue dress that clung to her curves. A burst of anger rushed forward within her. Slowly rising to her feet, she glared harshly at the Saiya-jin no Ouji before her.  
  
Vegeta's lips curled up in slight amusement. The woman had spunk, he had to give her that.  
  
What happened next was so completely beyond comprehension, that he never saw it coming.  
  
Bulma snarled and lunged towards the larger male, blind rage eclipsing her common sense. She shrieked, bringing her tiny fists down upon his rock hard chest, only hurting herself in the process. "I hate you!!" she cried in between the meek punches she was delivering to the great warrior.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by the sudden outburst. One minute the woman was crumpled to the floor and the next, she was like a raving lunatic. Without effort, he grabbed her wrists and threw her to the floor, growing angrier by the minute. This was how she repaid him, by showing him insolence?! After he took her away from leading a life as nothing but a whore, to make her more than what she was, and this is the thanks that she gave him!  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously, he knew that if she didn't leave his sight, he might do something he would regret, but he couldn't allow himself to let her escape. Growling, he knelt down beside her fallen frame and grabbed her cheeks between one gloved hand. He stared coldly into the seemingly lifeless eyes. "You try my patience, chibi Oiran. I expected more from you, it seems as though I were wrong. You are nothing but a whore, and a whore you shall remain." As he spoke the words, he felt himself sinking into the blue depths of her eyes. Never had his feelings contradicted his words so greatly.  
  
Bulma's chest heaved in unkempt rage. She drew her head from his hold, pulled back and spat fearlessly into his face.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
It seemed weigh down on her shoulders as she found herself transfixed by the thin line of sparkling saliva that trickled down his jaw. She had to admit, she had a very good aim.  
  
Vegeta blinked once, then twice. As if in slow motion, his gloved hand reached up and wiped the lower region of his jaw. Removing his hand, he stared down at the glistening spit that dotted his glove. Such a semblance of hate was present in the spit that had been hurled onto his face. A throaty snarl worked its way out of Vegeta's mouth. He wiped away the remainder of the saliva that was slowly making its way down his jaw. With unbridled anger, he scowled in a frightening manner at the small Chikyuu- jin woman, making her shrink back and cower.  
  
He, a Prince, being spat upon as though he were nothing but swine. It was all too much for Vegeta to take. A nagging voice in the back of his head made it known, he had found his match in temper and rage. No other being would have done what she had, it was enough to send his heated emotions into over drive. But the image of the beautiful woman spitting in his face, caused all of his feelings to be canceled out by the fearful Saiya- jin temper. Not once in his life had he been spat upon. Not even Frieza had dared to act out such an abomination upon him, and yet she did.  
  
The ultimate insult for the Prince.  
  
Reasonable thought gone from him, he roughly pushed her to the ground and straddled her fragile waist, pinning her arms above her head. He brought his face close to hers, his actions a result of irrational thought.  
  
Bulma struggled beneath the large Prince, but much to her dismay, she couldn't move a muscle. Her eyes widened, wondering what he was going to do to her. He wouldn't. Her breathing halted, raspy short breaths coming out as her bronchioles contracted and dilated. She couldn't seem to breathe. In a futile attempt, she tried to kick her leg up, hoping to hit him in the back. "Get off of me!" she screamed, her voice hoarse as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Vegeta sat firmly on her stomach, not allowing her stray leg to hit him as she was pinned helplessly beneath him. He snarled, his hand drawing back to slap her in the face, an involuntary action on his behalf. He had done much worse to a woman for less than the way she spewed her germs onto his Royal flesh. She was on the brink of insanity and the bitch needed to be taught a lesson... But her beauty, even in the cowering state, could not be denied. He wanted to kill her, but his need to touch her pink lips outweighed every other seed of rage that had been implanted in his stomach. He wasn't going to let her get away from her punishment. She needed to learn to respect him and the only way she would, was to show her how easily he could manipulate her. Bulma gasped and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the sickening impact of flesh against flesh.  
  
But it never came.  
  
In the presence of the slap, she felt dry lips push roughly against hers, forcing her to open her mouth in response. She shivered at the murderous hands that ran down her sides, a burst of passion and desire erupting within her. The sensation of his hands were enough to drive her off the edge of a dangerous cliff, into the jagged rocks below.  
  
Her tingling flesh was enough to remind her of the betrayal she would have to endure. The memories of her dead friends and parents haunted her as the tension eased from her body and found herself kissing him back-kissing the enemy. Shallow pools of tears formed in her closed eyes, refusing to fall as an image of the brilliant yellow ki that had swallowed her friends threatened to do the same to her. Once he was finished with her, she would be thrown away like a deformed new born, her life in danger from the very man that touched her so erotically.  
  
She felt sick.  
  
As his lips trailed down to the nape of her neck, Bulma could feel the bile rise. The small moans of pleasure had turned to protest as she tried relentlessly to push his large form away. The weight from her body lifted and she promptly rolled away, kneeling on all fours as the bile continued to rise and spill from her mouth. Her body wracked in hacking coughs as she tried desperately not to choke on her own vomit.  
  
He watched in disgust and curiosity at the way in which her body reacted to his touch. Could she despise him so much as to be physically sick at the touch of his hand? He sneered down at her, backing away as though she were a rabid dog. She had the actual nerve to spit upon him, and insult him further by refusing him. He shook his head, thinking that she would not be rid of him that easily if he had his way.  
  
A shiny object rolled out from beneath her, catching his eye.  
  
He frowned and carefully picked it up between his thumb and index finger, rolling it around in curiosity. The button that stuck out caught his attention. It seemed so inviting. Letting curiosity get the better of him, he ignored the coughing and gagging woman as he pressed the button.  
  
Bulma watched from the corner of her eye as Vegeta pressed the button of her precious capsule. "No!" she sputtered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Vegeta ignored her and frowned as he pressed the button again, why wasn't anything happening?  
  
Bulma watched fearfully from her position on the floor, as he pressed the button of her capsule for a second time. She cursed herself for being so careless. If he pressed it again, the self-destructive mechanism would be activated and the entire room would be blown apart. She had installed it purposely for this very reason, to stop Saiya-jins from accessing her capsules.  
  
They had no knowledge that the capsule needed to be thrown onto the floor in order for it to open and so she had ingeniously planet the destructive mechanism if a Saiya-jin ever laid their hands on one of her capsules. Her eyes widened in horror as his thumb moved to press the button a third time, ensuring her death, if not his. "Throw it to the ground!" She screamed, her voice rough and overused. She grimaced as her throat burned from the acidic bile that had risen up.  
  
The Saiya-jin no Ouji gave her an odd look, contemplating her words. She seemed so frightened, desperation coloring her cheeks in fervor. For once, Vegeta did as he was told. He threw the capsule to the ground, the look of fear in her eyes had instantly vanished. His mouth hung slightly open as a cloud of smoke formed suddenly with a loud 'Boom'. Trying his damnedest not to choke on the gas, he snarled.  
  
The little witch had tricked him! She was trying to poison him with her gas. But it didn't seem to have worked, as he felt no different. He gloated at his victory, pushing away the smoke with one hand. Storming over to her shuddering body, he yanked her up and scowled dangerously. "Bitch, did you think your attempt to kill me would work? I am the Saiya- jin no Ouji, nothing can destroy me. Not Frieza and most certainly not you!" He shook her roughly by the shoulders and let one of his hand's curl around her swanlike neck.  
  
Bulma gaped at him. She had just saved his life, and hers, and he was calling her a bitch and strangling her to death. Nausea once again settled in her stomach as her oxygen supply was slowly depleting.. She meekly pointed at something on the floor beside him, fear evident in her eyes that he would choke her to the brink of death.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Vegeta could see a strange object. He turned his head and was stunned at the object that had miraculously appeared in his room. He stared in awe a the sleek red colored jet motorbike in the center of his room. Where the fuck did that come from? Growling, he returned his gaze back to the woman held painfully tightly in his arms. "You better tell me what that was and how it got here Oiran. Or else I will gladly guarantee your death."  
  
She shook at his cruel words. "I-It's my hover-bike," she trailed off as his eyes darkened.  
  
"I know what it is," he snapped, "I want to know how it got here."  
  
Bulma gasped, trying to breath, the bitter after taste of vomit still fresh in her mouth. "I-It was a c-capsule, a storage capsule. You can put any object in it, of any size. You just have to re-capsulate it by pressing that," she pointed to the small button that was visible on the side-view mirror of the hover bike.  
  
"Why have I never seen this piece of technology before?" He demanded, his grip on her thin neck loosening. Bulma squinted at the floor, her eyes refusing to look up into his. He shook her by the neck, violently. "Answer me bitch, or I will make you wish you had never met me."  
  
Slowly but surely, she lifted her gaze, her eyes staring straight into the two angry and glittering obsidian orbs. She started to speak softly, afraid of what he may do to her. "They are my capsules, my father manufactured them in his company. He was doing well until... You came. I ordered all traces of their production to be eradicated on Chikyuu-sei, before you Saiya-jins could lay your dirty paws on them. You stole every piece of technology from us and I wasn't about to let you taint my father's legacy by stealing his hard work!" By now, the rage and pain from the past five years came gushing out from her bitter words. Vegeta's eye twitched slightly as she continued to speak, taking in her heavy words solemnly.  
  
"Did you actually think that I would be stupid enough to let them come into your possession, or any other piece of technology we manufactured? You stupid Saiya-jins couldn't even tell right from left, no wonder you had to enslave our planet for technology. You call yourself a warrior race? You delude yourself, you are nothing but barbarians, cave men, who don't appreciate the true beauty of the mind! Kami only knows what you want with all the technology you have acquired. You have no respect for others' hard work and steal it and indulge in it yourself and for that I hate you all! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU ALL!!" By now she was screaming at the top of her lungs, the vice grip on her neck holding her back from clawing at his face. She wanted to rake her nails through the arrogant features, she wanted to see him bleed for all the pain his Saiya-jin race had caused her and for the death she had seen in the past five years.  
  
He knocked her away then, disgusted by her human emotions she was displaying. She would never know why his race were trying to acquire as much technology as possible and he had no intention of telling her-Yet. The heaviness of her words would not leave his mind. She must have truly suffered, for all the pain she had felt came pouring out in a matter of minutes. She spoke honestly, bared her soul to him in that moment and Vegeta could see her in a completely new light. They were so different.  
  
She was the day. She was light, an exuberant force, but rage burned within her, like one of the many stars that were near Vegeta-sei, in its final stages about to burst into flames and explode, devouring and burning everything that stood in its path. But he, he was the night, shrouded in a cloak of black hatred ready to let his dark rage consume anything and everything.  
  
Secrets were kept hidden in the darkness he had covered himself with. And he had many of them, some of which were too painful to recall. He would not allow emotions to rule him, whereas she did. Both, a compliment to one another. Yet different in so many ways. A distant memory came to his mind, one where he distinctly remembered showing his emotions. It had been the one and only time in which he had allowed himself to show his feelings.  
  
It had been during his battle with Frieza, because of...  
  
He snarled, not wanting to delve any deeper into the memories. He stalked up to the large double doors and pushed his finger against a miniature blue button that was embedded into the wall.  
  
"Yes Your Highness?" A voice crackled through the tiny square button that seemed invisible against the wall.  
  
"Send Nappa to me at once along with Idalia and a cleaning slave. I wish to see them both."  
  
The voice on the other side paused briefly, unsure of his Prince's intention. "Very well Sire, Elite Guard Nappa will arrive at you chambers shortly, along with Lady Idalia and the servant." He repeated, making sure he took down the orders correctly. He did want to have his head blasted off by the short tempered Prince.  
  
Vegeta removed his finger from the blue button, almost allowing a sigh to form. He glared angrily at the shuddering form of the small woman. It seemed as though he would have to punish her later for her insolence. As he approached her, he brought his hand down and struck her without a second thought, knocking her unconscious. He had important business to discuss and it would be easier if she was not awake.  
  
Walking to the hover-bike, he pressed the small button Bulma had pointed to and watch in amazement as the bike re-capsulated. He gathered the other capsules that had rolled out from beneath Bulma. Gripping them tightly in the palm of his hand, he picked up the unconscious woman and laid her gently on the bed, pausing to stare at her stained and pouted cherry lips. He had never seen such lips before, so plush and round.  
  
His eyes widened and he sneered at the weak thoughts he was having for the woman. He would never let himself become entranced with a female, especially the blue haired female that was laying on his bed. Grunting, he forced himself to walk away and made his way to the strangely shaped sofa on the other side of the room. He sat down, still rolling the small capsules in his fingers.  
  
Chikyuu-jins seemed to have such odd yet intriguing technology and it was because of this that Vegeta-sei had claimed Chikyuu-sei a sister planet. But Vegeta-sei had not always been infatuated with technology. It was a planet of war and blood lust, no weakling was safe on the planet. They would have been crushed by the planet's gravity, and if that did not kill them, the other warriors would.  
  
Saiya-jins were not particularly fond of the intellectual beings that possessed no power. But now the planet seemed to have evolved, wanting to accumulate knowledge as well as power and it had been because of something Frieza had mentioned to Vegeta during his last breath in the living world. 'You'll need more wits than brawn' After five years, his feminine voice still rang clearly in his mind, making him relive the painful moments he had endured with the madman before he had accumulated the power to kill him.  
  
Vegeta's eyes began to droop. The long and tiresome day was taking its toll on the usually alert Saiya-jin no Ouji. As sleep descended on him, Vegeta desperately tried to shake away the recurring dream that was already forming in his subconscious. The dream was a constant reminder to him of the painful moments before the glorious victory that had taken place.  
  
~***~  
  
That cackle...  
  
That womanish, evil laugh that had haunted Vegeta in his sleep for so long was mocking him once again in full force. But this time he wouldn't wake up to a sweat-drenched bed. The laughter would not cease, because he was not asleep. It was real and so was the that tyrant stood a few feet away from his fallen and crushed form.  
  
Vegeta howled in pure rage, slamming his fist down into the snow covered ground that he had been thrown recklessly upon. He tried with all his might to push himself up from the ground, but just as he thought he could heave himself back up, he fell once again. He gurgled and he sprayed out the blood that had rushed to his mouth, afraid he would choke on his own blood.  
  
The red curds of blood drenched the sparkling snow flakes. The red liquid of life flowed and seeped deeper into the snow, staining the beautiful yet harsh land beneath him. He watched, mesmerized, as his own blood seemed to spread out into a glorious scarlet pattern. He thought it looked like one of the many dragon flies back on his home planet, so beautiful, yet so deadly.  
  
He cried out as a hard elbow crunched down onto his lower back. He shook his head, thinking that death would soon be upon him, for he was growing delusional by the minute. As he lifted his head painfully, he could see and hear the thunder claps of detonating ki that were illuminating the blue and icy sky. With each bang that covered Baraf-sei, it was as if a great fireworks display had gone underway. But Vegeta knew better than that. From the great distance that he was, he could hear the echoing battle cries and screams of his and Frieza's army. Both armies not relenting, neither armies daring to give up.  
  
The rays of ki that turned the ice blue sky to blood red and yellow, caused some of the ice peaks in the distance to melt. Vegeta could not deny the planet's beauty. It was hard to believe that such a breath taking and beautiful planet was Frieza's home.  
  
He found himself being picked up by the throat. Vegeta winced inwardly as the trapped blood in his esophagus was squeezed painfully. He was losing to the slimy bastard, and he knew it.  
  
"What's the matter Ouji-sama?" The cocky lizard spat into his ear, "Did you seem to lose your balance there for a moment? I hope not, for your sake." Frieza laughed gleefully, delivering a light but teasing blow to one of the Saiya-jin no Ouji's kidneys.  
  
Vegeta grunted at the pain. It had been a good thing they were away from the fighting armies on the other side of the huge icy peaks. He did not think he could suffer further humiliation, to be seen in such a crushed state by his soldiers. He would never live it down. Vegeta hung limply as the lizard's grip on his neck tightened dangerously. He could slowly feel the energy drain from his body.  
  
"I told your father to join me, but he refused. What can I expect from a bunch of pesky monkeys."  
  
Vegeta growled at the insult but stopped abruptly as he found himself airborne, finally slamming into one of the sturdy ice peaks. He felt the ice crack as he remained implanted into the bottom of the hard peak, his arms and legs outstretched to resemble a star.  
  
Blood trickled from the corner of his right eye. Vegeta could feel himself losing the icy surroundings as he slowly began slipping into unconsciousness. He tried with all his strength to keep his eyes open, as Frieza's transformed body sauntered up to his fixed position. He couldn't believe that he had lasted this long against Frieza in his final form.  
  
The bastard hadn't even bothered to try his other transformations, he had gone straight for the crunch, transforming into his final form. Frieza knew that Vegeta would be a challenge, but after the first few blows Vegeta had delivered, the lizard knew he was in way over his head and so he transformed without hesitation. Vegeta sneered as he remembered the cowardly act committed by Frieza. He snarled as Frieza stood before him, he was not able to move his arms or legs from the implanted ice prison around him. Weariness took hold of the proud Prince.  
  
Vegeta's heavy eyelids dropped slightly as Frieza's sleek face hovered centimeters away from his.  
  
The cool ruby eyes danced in sick merriment at Vegeta's position. "What ever is the matter Ouji-sama?" he asked mockingly. "Don't tell me this is the best you have," Frieza taunted as he brought his fist down roughly onto the Prince's face, fracturing his jaw.  
  
Vegeta winced, he bit back a yell as a searing pain rushed down his neck. He growled painfully as Frieza raked one of his black talons down his bare torso, the armor destroyed from the first few blows dealt to him by the monster. Blood trickled down from the shallow cut and he watched suspiciously as Frieza stepped back, his arm poised out, hand up and ready to aim.  
  
Frieza chuckled, "Say good-bye monkey Prince. Such a shame you and your father are so alike. You would have made a good addition to my army."  
  
"I would rather die and be sent to the pits of hell then join a mother fucker like you," Vegeta spat, amazed that he found the strength to speak.  
  
Frieza eyes widened, "Why you little-" Not bothering to finish his sentence, the lizard growled and began to power up. Each wave of ki that burst from him became concentrated in the out stretched palm of his hand.  
  
Vegeta felt himself shake. He couldn't place the emotion he was feeling, because he had never felt it before. It was fear... His eyes grew large and round as the concentrated ki in Frieza's grew to such a magnitude, that it covered the lizards body. Surely he wasn't going to use that blast on him?! But Vegeta knew that every minuscule piece of energy within the ball was made for him, set to burn him to nothing and leaving no trace of him in its wake. He was meant to be eradicated, in the complete sense of the word. A scream burned within Vegeta's throat, threatening to escape. But he would not scream, not for all the power in the world. He would be damned if he showed Frieza the true extent of his fear.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact of the ki ball on his body. He could sense the burning of his flesh even now, before the blast had even been delivered. Vegeta shuddered, not believing his fate and luck. He had left his training in haste to come and fight. But he now he knew that no matter how much stronger he had become, Frieza would always have the upper hand.  
  
He had not even reached his goal of becoming the Legendary. And now, he never would.  
  
The ground beneath began to tremble, causing the icy peak in which he was entrapped to shake violently. This was it, this was the end. Vegeta braced himself for what was to come. He would die as a true warrior would. He would die with pride and in the end, he would know that his pride had been the reason for his death.  
  
~Forgive me father~  
  
A scream tore through his mind and echoed throughout the snow covered land. Vegeta's eyes snapped open, just in time to see a blur of large blue ki strike Frieza from the side.  
  
The unguarded and unaware lizard roared in frustration as he was knocked roughly into one of the icy peaks, a half mile away.  
  
Vegeta looked to the origin of the ki blast and almost smiled in relief as his eyes made out the blurred form of his younger sister, who was breathing heavily in the distance. Her red cape was being whipped around harshly by the torrents of wind. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and took in the haggard appearance of his sister. Blood had been smeared across her white and blue armored chest plate, the colors of Vegeta-sei, indicating that she had held nothing back in the war between the Baraf-jins and the Saiya-jins. Even her auburn shaded hair was coated in thick blood, the enemy's blood.  
  
The great distance between them could not hide the lust of battle that shone brightly in her strangely colored green eyes, the first to ever be seen on the warrior planet. It had been a blessing that she was announced as the strongest female Saiya-jin to be born in over three centuries. If she had not been strong at birth, she would have been sacrificed to God of War, in one of the many Saiya-jin temples. Vegeta's eyes snapped in alarm as she staggered forward. She had put a lot of force into that energy wave. He had escaped death's clutches once again, this time because of her ingenuity. He thanked the Heavens of Vegeta-sei for allowing his sister to possess enough power to knock the lizard away.  
  
Veta flew down to her elder brother. She had followed him and the tyrant known as Frieza from the first moment they separated from the battle field. She hadn't dared to interrupt their ongoing battle, watching secretly from behind one of the many ice peaks and rocks. She had watched helplessly as the lizard transformed and began to pound her brother into a bloody pulp. Even then she had not interfered, too immersed in watching the battle.  
  
Only until she had seen her brother unable to fight back, stuck in the imprints of the peak, had she seen the true extent of Frieza's power. She hadn't known that the tyrant held so much power as to crush her brother to nothing. He was the strongest fighter on Vegeta-sei, nothing could defeat him.  
  
It didn't make sense to her, none of it did, even as she watched the enormous ki ball form within the lizard's palm. But as she watched it grow to an unimaginable size, she knew she had to do something.  
  
As she approached, Veta pulled him from his ice prison. "Brother!" she slung his limp arm around her neck as he leaned heavily against her, utterly exhausted. They slowly walked across the snowy terrain. "Are you alright?"  
  
The relief that Vegeta had momentarily felt, faded. He pulled away from his sister. Saved by his younger sibling! It was truly pathetic. He glared at her hurt face. "Fool! Why did you interfere?!"  
  
Veta sighed, once again approaching her brother's haggard body. "Because if I didn't, you would have died..." she trailed off, once again placing his arm around her neck to support him.  
  
Vegeta frowned as he limped along with her. "You need to get away from here," he growled, "If that bastard finds out you knocked him away, he'll kill you without a moment's thought." Concern for his younger sister grew. He felt a tinge of pride grow as he stared into her defiant coal eyes, no trace of fear within them.  
  
She had grown so much, turned into a prime fighter and it was all because of him. He had trained her even though she was ten years his junior, he smirked as he remembered the first time she had begged to be trained. He was eighteen and she had been merely eight years of age. He could still hear her pleading voice, begging him to train her.  
  
Veta smiled enigmatically. "Don't worry about me, brother, I can handle that-" Her eyes widened as she felt a stinging sensation burn through her back, piercing through her rib cage and bursting out through the front of her armor. Her grip on Vegeta loosened as she fell backwards, landing on the snow covered ground with a hollow thump, her eyes still open in shock.  
  
The shrill cackle was even louder than before.  
  
He watched in horror as the beam of ki pierced through his sister's body. In slow motion, he saw her body being ripped from his, her grip loosened as she fell back. "Veta..." He croaked. Vegeta watched in shock as her body started to spasm on the ground, his baby sister was desperately trying to hold onto her life. He fell to the ground with her, cradling her head in his hand. The blood gushed from the open wound, splattering onto the white snow. His hand brushed over the wound shakily as he looked into her tortured eyes.  
  
Her breath was now coming in short rasps, slowing by the minute. "V- Vegeta... T-tell father to forgive me..." She gasped as a wave of pain flowed through her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped back lifelessly into her brother's arms. Vegeta felt sick as her blood stained his hands. It was because of him she had died.  
  
"Stupid bitch thinks she can outsmart me!"  
  
Frieza's voice reached Vegeta, causing him to snap from his trance. Vegeta snarled in a blind rage, as he gently placed his sister's head onto the soft snow. Standing slowly, he turned around and faced his sister's murderer. He felt the anger and pain well up inside, threatening to burst forth. He glanced down at the dead body of his sister and back up to the smug face of Frieza. He took a vow right there and then, to avenge her and bring retribution. He would have his revenge on the tyrant, even if that meant killing himself in the process. Because for once, Vegeta was fighting for someone other than himself. He was fighting for his sister's honor, for her pride... He was fighting for her.  
  
Vegeta threw his head back and roared into the sky, his blood curdling scream echoed throughout the frozen landscape, even the fighters over the ridge paused mid flight in fear of such a terrifying battle cry.  
  
As the daylight faded and turned to the black of night. Ominous dark clouds began encircling the prince, the slow swirling wind picked up to a hurricane force, whipping up snow and jagged shards of ice into the air and enveloping him in an icy cocoon.  
  
Frieza's laughter ceased, as did his conceited smile. His eyes grew in contempt at the brilliant visage before him.  
  
A column of blue light erupted like a volcano around Vegeta's body, crackling with raw energy and reaching up into the heavens itself, where it could be seen for thousands of miles. The snow peaked caps in the surrounding region trembled and shook with the mountains beneath them, avalanches cascaded downward, uprooting the purple leafed trees and laying out a path of destruction.  
  
Vegeta brought his clenched fists to his side, inhaling once more before releasing his tortured cry of vengeance, from the emotional pain of his loss, and finally from the pain as the new muscular fibers in his body grew as alarmingly as his ki.  
  
Frieza gritted his teeth and shielded his face against the flying debris as the speed of the wind heightened once more, threatening to batter him away.  
  
An intense pulse of golden light flowed off of his body, brighter than the sun itself. But only for a fleeting moment. Cracks appeared in the ground all around them, extending off into a deep spider web of valleys, fissures began erupting from the ground, all the while giving a hellish glow from beneath. Another pulse of gold light illuminated the night sky. The normally deep black pupils that Vegeta had since birth, disappeared. It left emotionless white eye's in its wake. His hair now flashed to platinum gold.  
  
It was now Frieza that felt fear and with this instinct, he brought up a ki shield around him.  
  
A final guttural yell came from Vegeta, causing a tsunami wave of energy to explode around him and roll over the landscape, vaporizing everything in it's path. Ancient mountains and snow peaks that had been unharmed through years of conflict were simply blown away like dust. Those unfortunate to be fighting on the other side of the icy peaks, were tossed wildly in the air. Some were even caught in the front of the blast, and those far enough away fled for their lives.  
  
As the blinding light from Vegeta slowly ebbed away, all that remained was of the landscape was a pillar upon which he stood, his sister laying at his feet strangely untouched by the incredible transformation that had occurred above her.  
  
He had done it.  
  
He had achieved the impossible. He had become a Super Saiya-jin, the Legendary not known in two millennia, the Legendary had been born on the day the day of his sister's death. Two newly colored, teal eyes narrowed slowly. He was tired of all the games, sick of the words that held no meaning. He was the most powerful being in the universe now, not Frieza.  
  
Lowering himself from the pillar, his sister cradled in his arms, Vegeta stood a distance away from Frieza, still flashing his gold ki. He smirked coldly. "What's the matter, worm? Don't like what you see?" He glanced down at Veta with a brief moment of pain, placing her a few feet away, before returning to face the Lord of Baraf-sei. Vegeta laughed cruelly as he watched the lizard grow red with anger and fear. He flared his ki again, relishing the feeling of expanding muscles in his taught yet bloody chest. "No one messes with me. NO ONE!" He screamed and lunged for the lizard, phasing to get to him. Vegeta appeared in front of Frieza's wide- eyed face and smirked, "Boo!" Not wasting a moment, he brought his fist down upon the lizard's jaw, hurling him twenty feet across the destroyed plain.  
  
Frieza found himself indented into the icy peak, just as Vegeta had been.  
  
The tables had turned.  
  
Vegeta hovered in front of his enemy, his cold eyes burning with hatred and anger. "It was nice knowing you, Baraf-jin. I'll see you in Hell, maggot." Vegeta drew his hands forward, concentrating almost all of his ki in his outstretched palms. "FINAL FLASH!" his cry tore through the dense atmosphere and an enormous blast came from the Super Saiya-jin's hands, engulfing the trapped tyrant.  
  
Frieza screamed in anger as the attack swallowed him into its fiery depths. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL, NOT YOU. YOU'RE JUST A MONKEY, A STUPID, PATHETIC MONKEY!!" He howled in pain as the searing energy tore at his usually impenetrable skin. "IT'S NOT OVER YET SAIYA- JIN! MY BROTHER LIVES AND YOU'LL NEED MORE WITS THAN BRAWN TO SURVIVE AGAINST HI..." His voice died out, swallowed by the roar of the blast.  
  
Vegeta shielded his eyes as the excess wind blew a blizzard of snow his way. The screams of Frieza died out and the bright light of ki faded away. As the smoke cleared, Vegeta simply stared at the thin line of smoke that was rising from the broken pile of ashes. The Lord of Baraf-sei had been defeated. Falling out of his Super Saiya-jin state, he fell to the ground next to his sister's body, breathing heavily as the adrenaline was still being pumped around in his veins.  
  
The battle screams of fighting warriors in the distance had faded, the war was over. He could hear the shouts and cheers from Saiya-jin voices. They had won.  
  
The Saiya-jins had emerged victorious.  
  
But at what price?  
  
Vegeta grimly gazed at the cold body of his baby sister. But as he took in her ghostly pale skin, and ice blue lips, he saw a woman. A strong and fearless warrior. He reached out and gently touched her cheek, wincing at the frozen temperature of her body. She was the reason for his transformation, she was Vegeta-sei's crown Princess and savior.  
  
"For you Veta..." he whispered, his hand still on her cheek. She would be honored and respected throughout Vegeta-sei, he would make sure of that.  
  
And as he lifted her into his arms, cradling her in a brotherly fashion, he could have sworn he had seen her lips tremble into a small smile.  
  
~***~  
  
Vegeta jerked awake, coming out of the nightmarish dream. His eyes shuttered briefly, recalling that fact that his sister had not died from Frieza's attack. He smirked slightly, knowing that she was a fully capable and strong warrior. After he had seen the tremble of her lips, he knew she was alive. He had flown at top speed to their mother ship and placed her into the rejuvenation tank.  
  
He watched her hang onto her life for three days. Three days, he had stood by the tank, monitoring her progress and health. It had been a blessing from the Gods of Vegeta-sei when she had emerged from the tank, healthy and vibrant as ever. It was too bad that her cocky attitude had not been eradicated by Frieza's attack. Vegeta chuckled wryly at the thought, but sobered quickly as he realized the seriousness of the situation she had been in.  
  
He had been lucky not to lose her that day in battle. He didn't know what he would have done if he had truly lost her a second time when she was healing. A ghost of a smirk curled up Vegeta's lips. It would be an amusing reunion when he reached Vegeta-sei. As a result of Frieza's attempted murder, Vegeta and Veta found themselves to be at each other's throats more than ever. No one could understand the brother and sister bond they shared.  
  
Turning the capsules in his finger, he looked over at the sleeping female on his bed. He had not known that such a great amount of intellect dwelled beneath the beautiful features of the Chikyuu-jin woman. Frieza's words resounded in his head again.  
  
'My brother lives... You'll need more wits than brawn.' Vegeta frowned, but where was Frieza's so-called brother and why hadn't he shown his face? The threat was not over when the ominous cloud of Frieza's brother still hung over the Saiya-jin Empire, and Vegeta knew that. They needed every bit of fighting power to face Frieza's brother, whether it was through technology or brute strength.  
  
A knock on the door momentarily took away the troubled thoughts in his mind. He tore his gaze away from the woman sleeping peacefully on his bed and rose stiffly, waiting for Nappa and Idalia to enter the room.  
  
*****  
  
Nappa watched grimly as the cleaning slave went about her business and sprayed a chemical onto the stain on the plush carpet, watching as it dissolved and evaporated from the carpet as though it had never existed. His Saiya-jin eyes traveled across the room and landed upon the sleeping form of the blue haired woman. It was amazing that she could spew such an amazing amount of sick from her tiny body. Chikyuu-jins seemed to have strange internal organs.  
  
Shifting his gaze, he found himself watching the Prince in mild amusement. Vegeta had his eyes fixed on the sleeping woman, not daring to move a muscle for fear she would awaken. He looked at the elder woman standing beside his Prince. Idalia... Nappa's eyes traveled down her lithe body that had been preserved so well after forty Saiya-jin years of constant fighting and battles. She was one of the few female Saiya-jins that could actually put up a decent fight, and so she had been elected as an elite guard and carrier for the newly born Saiya-jin no Ouji, along side himself.  
  
Nappa felt flustered as her large, creamy toffee colored eyes danced across his face briefly in bewilderment. The soft jagged black spikes that fell down her back, begged to be touched as they shimmered in the light. She was the epitome of beauty and grace, a strong and wise fighter, much like himself. They were alike and different in so many ways, that Nappa found he had to restrain his urges around her. Together, they had become surrogate parents for the chibi Saiya-jin no Ouji and were the only two Saiya-jins that Vegeta remotely respected, aside from his younger sister Veta.  
  
Nappa relished Idalia's beauty and elegance from a distance, but she was never far from his thoughts.  
  
They would have been inseparable, had they mated. But he knew she hated the idea of being tied down, as most Saiya-jins did. Still, he could not help but be infatuated by her very essence and so for the past thirty years, he had admired her from afar, never daring to edge closer to the Goddess that had been left stranded in the mortal world. He appreciated that she was one of few Saiya-jin females that looked beautiful. The rest of the female populous were more manly than Nappa would have liked them to be. But she just seemed to have found a balance in their war-encompassed race. For the past twenty-eight years, she had remained clueless of the binding feelings he held for her. And perhaps it was better that way...  
  
Nappa blinked as she spoke, her throaty and lyrical voice enveloping him softly.  
  
"What is the meaning of this 'Geta-kun, why summon us at such an hour?" Idalia whispered into the silent room. She had known him as a mother would a son and so she dared to speak his name informally and with such love in her voice. Granted that not all Saiya-jin mother's would show their children such affection, she somehow felt the need to. A pang of sadness fell upon her as she remembered that she was not allowed to bear children, all because of the stigma that was attached to being an Elite Guard and the Prince's carrier.  
  
Vegeta forced his eyes away from Bulma and let his gaze fall on the middle- aged woman that stood beside him. She looked nothing like her fifty Saiya- jin years, her taut and vibrant skin caused the illusion that she was merely in her twenties. It was the most positive reward for being a Saiya- jin, the chance to age slowly. Even though she looked young, she had been his mentor along with Nappa, from the day of his birth. She was almost like a mother to him. His hand pushed through the breast pocket of his armor, revealing a tiny bundle to the confused woman. "This," he stated.  
  
Idalia shook her head in surprise and surreptitiously took the small white, round capsule pill into her own hand. She glanced questioningly at the younger man. "What is it?"  
  
"I found it on the woman, it was in her brown pouch," Vegeta lied, waving his hand to Bulma's sleeping form. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "It seems as though Chikyuu-sei has been hiding part of its technology from us."  
  
Nappa unfolded his arms slowly, "But that cannot be, sire. When the planet was enslaved we made sure to capture every piece of technology from it. All of their technology resides on Vegeta-sei." He desperately tried to keep his baritone voice to a whisper.  
  
Vegeta snorted in a dire manner. "Did it ever occur to you that our troops missed some of it? Sometimes I think you work on being stupid, Nappa," he snapped, forgetting to show his respect to the elder Saiya-jin man.  
  
"Vegeta," Idalia intercepted with a warning tone. She was not about to have him disrespect Nappa like that. He had looked after Vegeta from birth and deserved to be treated with much more respect than that. She sent an apologetic look to her partner, who merely nodded stiffly at her attempt to apologize.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Vegeta mumbled in incoherent phrase under his breath. He had forgotten that Idalia was present and so he had let his temper get the best of him. For some strange reason, Vegeta had trouble respecting Nappa in the same manner he respected Idalia. Although the respect for Nappa was still present, he would forget it the moment his temper flared. It was strange how that never seemed to occur with Idalia. "Hand me one of those capsules," he demanded from the elder woman.  
  
She frowned and gave one back to him.  
  
He took the capsule in his hand, clicking the button that jutted out from the slick frame. He threw it into the open space of the room.  
  
Nappa and Idalia both watched in curiosity, both wondering if the Prince had gone insane.  
  
Idalia jumped back as she heard a 'boom' and watched the smoke fill the room. She coughed, earning a strange look from Nappa. "What?" she snapped, her Saiya-jin temper getting the best of her.  
  
Nappa shook his head and returned his gaze to the place the capsule had been thrown to. His eyes grew in amazement as he saw a box appear in its place.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow, so this capsule contained another item. "Well?" he asked the other two Saiya-jins.  
  
Idalia watched fascination and approached the box. She looked at the Prince questioningly. "It's amazing! But, how can such a thing be possible? May I?" she asked, motioning to the box, wanting to open it.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "the Oiran's father manufactured them in his company. I am surprised that she had eradicated any means of their production from existence. If the Saiya-jins living on Chikyuu-sei knew about it, they did not see the need to inform the headquarters on Vegeta-sei."  
  
Idalia lowered herself to the ground and began to rummage through the box.  
  
A cold but soft voice stopped her search short.  
  
"Get away from my box."  
  
Vegeta frowned and turned his gaze onto the female that sat awake in the large bed. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance at her insubordination. But one question played upon his thoughts.  
  
Why was she so adamant in stopping Idalia from looking in the box?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: Ok, another long chapter for all of you. I hope you all liked it! It takes forever to write these long chapters and I'm sorry for not posting sooner. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Click the button, review, and let me know! I personally think this revised chapter is much better than the one I put up before.  
  
Recommended Song(s): 'I Know What You Want' - Busta Rhymes feat. Mariah Carey, 'In da Club' - Beyonce Remix + 'Easier to Run' - Linkin Park... Heck, the whole Meteora album is good!  
Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can type it up!  
  
Until next time, Ja ne! 


End file.
